Until the Very End
by Gigi Persadia
Summary: Luna Vestalis, a girl with a long past and many secrets, moves to Forks with Bella. There she encounters the alluring Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme, recently divorced, due to a vision Alice had of Carlisle's true mate coming to Forks. Secrets, deceit, romance, and drama will be words that Luna and Carlisle will have to get used to. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Luna's POV:**

I watched the truck with all my belongings drive away. I grabbed the handle on my luggage, my purse, and my phone before walking towards a taxi that pulled up. I climbed in the back and wrinkled my nose at the smell. I gave them directions and watched the scenery pass by until we pulled up to large, modern home. I gave the driver my money, ignoring the dazzled look, and clambered out of the car. Wheeling my luggage up to the front door, I knocked and waited. A middle-aged woman with dirty blonde, shoulder length hair opened the door. When she saw me her bright smile was infectious.

"Luna! We're so glad you made it. We almost thought you'd be late and we'd have to make a detour to pick you up!" She said with a bright smile. She turned behind her and faced another teenage girl who looked about my age "Bella! Look Luna made it. You girls go get in the car. Phil and I will be there in a moment." She exclaimed, shoving car keys into Bella's hands. Bella looked uncomfortable, but just bobbed her head and moved towards the door and me.

"Hey Bells, sorry to run behind, but those damn movers were taking forever!" I say as I start to walk beside her and towards the car. I met Bella when I first came to Phoenix. We've known each other for 2 and a half years, meeting during our freshman year of high school. We both were reclusive, we had similar interests, and just kind of came together. She's my first human friend, so when she told me she planned on moving to Forks, Washington to live with her dad I decided to go as well. Her dad, Charlie, was kind enough to let me crash with them. He even renovated the attic into a spare bedroom for me. Since I was bringing most of my bedroom furniture with me, all I had to do was pick out a paint color for the walls.

"No problem Luna, I'm just glad I won't be alone." She said with a small smile. We both climbed into the car after throwing our suitcases in the trunk. Bella's mother, Renee, and her step-father, Phil, finally make it to the car and then we're on our way to the airport. I watched the sunny and dry landscape pass by and hold my arm out of the window. I watch as the sun reflects off my light olive skin, making it seem like I'm shining in the sun. I pull my arm back in and let a small smile grace my lips. I haven't been to a dreary small town in a while, it will be a nice change from usual.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The plane is finally landing, and I look over at Bella to see she's just as happy as I am. We both wait to get up and grab our bags from overhead. People move out of our way as we walk towards the luggage carousel. Bella and I both grab ours as we walk towards the doors. I notice a man wearing a police uniform and tap Bella on her shoulder before pointing over to him. Bella looks over before her eyes her large and she cringes slightly. That must be Charlie. She starts the walk over to him as I follow along.

"Bells!" Charlie says as his face lights up and they embrace in an awkward hug that even has me wincing.

"Hey Char- dad..." Bella corrects herself, as she steps away from the embrace. "This is Luna. The friend I was telling you about. I think you guys spoke over the phone?" She continues as she waves me over to them. He looks up and as he does his eyebrows shoot up.

"Hello. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys!" I say painting a smile on my face and holding my hand out. Charlie shakes my hand looking slightly dazzled.

"No problem. Any friend of Bella's is welcome. Thank you for coming along to make her more comfortable. I'll feel better while I have to work knowing she won't be alone." He said as he looks over to Bella. "Alright let's get this show on the road." He says as he turns around and heads out to a police cruiser. Bella's eyes practically bug out of her head and I have to hold a laugh back. We clamber inside, Bella taking the front seat and me the back. The car ride to Charlie's was uneventful, awkward, and quiet. We pull into the driveway as Bella and I exit, grabbing our bags and heading inside. The movers hadn't shown up yet, apparently there was a delay. I mentally roll my eyes. Bella said I could just crash in her room tonight, so I set my bags in there.

Walking up to the attic, I notice Charlie put a lot of effort into transforming it into a bedroom. The walls were a dark grey color, exactly what I asked for, the ceiling was white, and the floor a gorgeous dark brown. Nothing was decorated and there was no furniture. Just as I had asked once again. I noticed another door towards the back, away from the large window and walked over to it. I opened it up and saw a small, but gorgeous bathroom. I had given Charlie money for the renovations and I'm glad to see it was put to good use.

I walked back downstairs and into Bella's room. She was unpacking and putting all her clothes away. My heightened hearing picked up a monstrous noise approaching, but I thought nothing of it. It sounded like an older vehicle, but a lot of people in this town seemed to have older vehicles. I knew my own vehicle wouldn't blend in once it arrived. I had it shipped here before moving. I didn't care though. That was one thing I didn't want to give up when moving to Forks. Suddenly, I hear a honk and the rumbling stop, with car doors open and closing. Bella and I both moved over to her window to peer outside. Two people I've never seen before were now speaking to Charlie. One was an older man in a wheelchair and the other was a young teenage boy, probably a year or two younger than Bella. An old red Chevy truck is parked beside Charlie's cruiser.

Bella made her way down the steps and outside, with me following behind her being curious. We both came to stop and glanced at Charlie, wondering what was going on.

Charlie looks at us before speaking, "Bella, you remember Billy Black."

Billy speaks before anyone can say anything, looking at the both of us, his eyes suspicious, as they land on me "Glad you girls are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about you since he was told you were coming." he finishes with a chuckle.

Charlie's cheeks heat in embarrassment before saying "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill."

Billy laughs before grabbing his wheels and moving towards Charlie exclaiming "Right after I ran you in the ankles!" The two continue to battle and dodge one another.

The teenage boy steps towards us, "I'm Jacob Black. We used to make mud pies when we were little kids." He says directing his sentence towards Bella.

Bella looks slightly uncomfortable and not at all like she remembers, but answers anyway "Yeah...I think I remember."

Jacob looks at me, my eyes specifically, and pauses before speaking "I haven't met you though. Charlie said you were a friend of Bella's from Phoenix. It's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out.

I reach mine forward, noticing Billy staring intently at us, before grasping Jacobs hand. "It's nice to meet you. Yeah I moved there my freshman year and Bella and I have been friends ever since." I said with a small smile I direct towards Bella. After I said that Billy seemed to relax his tense posture and turn his attention back to Charlie as they continued their little game of war.

Bella looks over at them and motions awkwardly, "Are they always like this?" She questions.

Jacob gives a small bob of his head "it's getting worse with old age."

Charlie walks over to truck and pats the hood before awkwardly clearing his throat and looking at Bella "So... what do you think about your homecoming present?" He asks.

Bella's jaw practically drops "No way! The truck is for me?" She questions walking over to the truck.

"Just bought it off Billy here." Charlie says, looking happy that Bella approves of the vehicle.

Jacob steps forward looking excited "I rebuilt the engine and— "

"It's perfect!" Bella shouts, cutting Jacob off. Not that he really seemed to mind. Bella is practically glowing with happiness. It's one of the few times I've seen her express such outward emotion.

Charlie hands her the keys as she opens the door and sits inside. Jacob practically sprinting over to the passenger side. I walk over to the driver side window as Bella rolls it down. I poke my head inside looking around as Jacob explains how everything works.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school?" Bella turns to Jacob.

Jacob awkwardly coughs, before saying "I actually go to school on the reservation."

"Too bad. Would have been nice to know at least one person..." Bella says bummed out. I slap her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I laugh, faking an offensive facial expression.

Bella's cheeks heat up before she explains "I meant someone who already lives here. Ya know, to help us acclimate..." She trails off embarrassed.

I giggle, "I know what you meant Bells. It's no problem. I was just messing with you." I wink. Jacob is staring again, but I don't really blame him. I doubt they see many people that look like me around here.

Eventually Jacob and his dad leave. Charlie offers to take us to a diner for some food. We both agree, grabbing our jackets before we get inside the truck, following behind Charlie who is in the cruiser. We decided this way Bella could get some experience driving the truck and Charlie wouldn't have to take us back home since he must go to work after we eat.

— **NEXT DAY—**

I hear Bella's alarm blaring, waking me up. I shift off the bed and walk across the room to grab my luggage. Before walking out, I walk back over to Bella to shake her awake.

"Hey Bells. Time to get up. First day of school and all." I say with a roll of my eyes. She groans but gets up and gathers her own clothes. We both walk out and into the hallway. I head upstairs to my room, it's still completely bare. I lay my luggage on the ground and open it up pulling out a pair of underwear, dark ripped jeans, a burgundy sweater, a beanie, and socks. I grab a towel out as well and walk into the bathroom. I noticed it was stocked up on supplies when I looked inside yesterday. I hang my towel up and strip down. I turn the water on and adjust the temperature, stepping in once I deem it perfect. I sigh as the water hits my back. Rolling my neck and starting to lather shampoo into my hair. I hurry through my shower, not needing to be late on the first day. I step out, grabbing my fluffy grey towel and start patting myself dry. I wrap my hair into my towel, squeezing to get as much water out as I can. I leave my hair in my towel as I walk out into my bedroom and back to my luggage. I pull out some lotion and deodorant.

After I'm dressed I pull my hair out of my towel and dry it quickly. Letting it fall in my natural waves. I walk to the bathroom and hang my towel up to dry. I step in front of the mirror and admire my reflection. Bright, unnatural, blue-green eyes stare back at me. My white-blonde hair falls flawlessly in waves. Deciding to not put any makeup on, I walk out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack on the way towards the stairs.

I meet Bella in the kitchen. She's already munching on a granola bar and has a glass of milk. I see she started a pot of coffee and my eyes light up.

"Bells, you are literally the best." I say before pouring myself a cup. I added a bit of milk, seeing that there was no creamer. I sat down at the table, grabbing a banana and beginning to eat that. I chugged my coffee down before glancing at my phone. I pull up today's weather forecast and notice that for once it won't be raining. I inform Bella of the good news making her crack a small smile. We both finish up our breakfast and head out to her truck. We both agreed that we would just ride to school together, seeing as my car still isn't here, plus why take two vehicles unless we need to?

Finding the high school was probably the easiest part. As we pull into the parking lot I see people glancing at the truck with raised eyebrows. I don't pay them any attention as Bella parks. We both step out at the same time as I hear slosh and a curse slip from Bella's lips. I walk around to see her grumpily staring at her, now soaked, shoes.

"What a great first day..." I trail off, glancing around the parking lot.

We start walking together as some random guy shouts "Nice truck!" As a group of gangly teens snicker.

Bella, not catching the jibe, or just not caring mutters back "thanks" as we keep walking.

After a small issue with schedules we both stand in the hallway to compare, both looking dejected as we only have three classes together and lunch. We split up to go to our first class, which unfortunately, we do not have together. Bella has Mr. Varner first while I have Mr. Lopez.

I find the English classroom with ease and slip inside. I set the slip, the one that all my teachers from today need to sign, on the teacher's desk, who appears to not even be here yet, and walk towards the back. There aren't many people in here, so I don't have to worry about people staring, not that it would matter since that's all that will happen today. I settle on an empty seat. Plopping down I dig out a notebook and pull out my phone.

I glance through my texts, settling on one that I forgot to reply to.

 **FROM: Dem (** **)**

 _ **Hey Lu, I don't know if you've been getting these texts, but can you at least respond if you are? It's a change without you being around. I know it's only been a few months, but hell, do I miss you. I'm serious. I know we ended on a sour note and you haven't responded since, but I'm begging you to just reply.**_

 _ **Miss you lots.**_

I roll my eyes. A sour note is putting it lightly. Why can't ex's, just be ex's and leave you alone? As I debate responding, more people file into the room. People glance at me, but I refuse to make eye contact. A girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses pulls the seat out and sits next to me. She turns to me hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She says with a small smile and I give one back.

I hold my hand out introducing myself, "Luna Vestalis."

"That's an interesting last name." Angela says.

"Yes, it's an older name. My parents said it was of Roman decent." I say bobbing my head as I explain the small truth.

"Being the new girl can be tough, there's another new student as well. Do you know her? I heard her name is Isabella Swan. The police chief's daughter." She questions looking genuinely curious. Sure, I'll bite.

"Yeah, I do. We actually moved here together from Phoenix. I'm living with them." I say while bobbing my head a bit.

"Wow that's so cool. I've never been anywhere except Port Angeles." She says before the bell rings.

The teacher walks and glances at the slip on his desk before his eyes roam around the room. They stop on me and he pauses before raising his eyebrows. The lesson continues, and I have no problems keeping up. Finally, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Before I can leave, Angela catches my attention.

"Hey, you and Isabella should sit with me and my friends at lunch." She offers as we both move towards the door and into the hallway.

"Yeah I'll talk to her about it. Thanks." I smile and head off to my next class.

Before I know it, lunch has arrived. I text Bella asking where she is, and we agree to meet at the cafeteria doors. I spot her as I approach and we both walk in together.

"How has your day gone so far?" I ask as we stand in line for food. I look at the choices with my nose crinkled.

Bella shrugs before replying, "Not as bad as I anticipated. I spiked a ball at the back of some guys head in gym. In my defense, I tried to avoid the ball the whole time. Then I got questioned, more like interrogated, by the guy and this other girl. Mike and Jessica. Anyway, they invited us to eat lunch with them." She said as she pays and glances around the room. I guess looking for this Jessica and Mike. I spot Angela sitting at a table with three other people.

"I also made a friend and she invited us to sit with her and her friends." I said as I pointed over to where Angela was "that's her." I direct to Bella.

"Oh, that's Jessica and Mike. Looks like we can just head over then." Bella says awkwardly as we walk across the room and over to the table. We set our food down causing the four people to look at us. The only other girl at the table, I can only assume to be Jessica, sucks in a breath at seeing me. There's a pale blonde guy with a boyish look to him and another dark-skinned boy who both are blatantly staring at me with open mouths. Angela, the only one I know at this table, smiles at me.

"Hey! So glad you found us." She says and motions towards the other people. She waves her hand towards the other girl, "that's Jessica. I think Bella has gym with her and Mike..." she continues as she points to the blonde who finally gets a hold of himself. "This is Tyler", She motions towards the dark-skinned boy, "and we're missing our other friend, Eric, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Almost as soon as she finishes the sentence a body appears and drapes an arm around Bella, causing her to tense slightly.

"Mike, you met my home girl, Bella!" The new boy yells giddily.

Mike raises his eyebrows before replying "Your home girl?" He questions with a laugh. Before I know it they're in a small wrestling match. Putting each other in headlocks and laughing.

"It's like first grade all over again...and you're the shiny new toy..." Jessica sighs, envy clear in her tone. Bella smiles awkwardly before she's blinded by a bright flash. I even blink to clear my vision. I glance over to see Angela holding a camera.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." She apologizes to Bella.

Eric glares over at Angela before retorting, "Feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again." He looks over at Bella and winks "I got your back, baby."

I look over at Bella and we lock eyes. I mouth 'baby?' Bella flushed and shakes her head.

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking..." Angela trails off dejectedly. Bella looks guilty before glancing at me. Clearly not knowing what to do.

"You could always cover eating disorders or...Speedo padding on the swim team" I say with a smirk. Angela visibly brightens ups. Eric, finally finished with Mike, notices me. He looks just as dazzled as everyone else and I internally roll my eyes.

"Wait. That's a good one!" She says as she happily jots notes down in her notebook. I give her bright smile. I notice Bella isn't paying attention at all and glance over to where she's looking.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors open and in walk these gorgeous people. My body tenses up as I stare at them. What are vampires doing in a high school? And why so many of them? There's two guys, one a huge buff guy with dark hair and another who's smaller in stature with blonde curls. Then there's two girls, one blonde bombshell and a short girl with dark pixie cut hair. The big guy and the blonde bombshell are walking together with their arms linked. The blonde guy and the small pixie like girl are walking hand in hand when she is suddenly twirled and his lips twitch into a small smile. The four of them walk over to an empty table and it seems like everyone's attention is on them.

Bella looks stunned into silence, but finds her voice to ask, "Who are _they_?"

 **A/N: It seems my links are not showing up so I will add my polyvore page here and do my best to tell you what chapter they are for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Luna's POV:**

Jessica, looking happy to dish out some details, goes to say, but is cut off by Angela. "The Cullens." She says glancing over to their table.

Jessica leans over to us, "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved here from Alaska like two years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela pipes in and before she can say anything Jessica is back at it.

"Because they're all together, like together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark-haired guy is Emmett. They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal..." Jessica whispers conspicuously.

Angela comes to their rescue, "Jess, they're not actually related..." She trails off.

"But they live together! And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain." Jess leans more onto the table towards us as she whispers, "Doctor Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

Angela sighs dreamily, "maybe he'll adopt me." Bella and I both let out a small chuckle before we both snap our attention towards the doors. Both looking stunned, but for completely different reasons. There's another one!

"Who's he?" Bella asks as her heart rate picks up and her cheeks gain a flush involuntarily.

" _That's_ Edward Cullen" Jess says entranced. Edward suddenly glances over as if he heard her, yeah not suspicious at all, I mentally roll my eyes. He has a stare down with Bella, but he's looking really confused. Bella, feeling like a trapped animal, as she should, quickly diverts her eyes. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care." She scoffs. Well someone clearly cares. I almost laugh out loud. She quickly glances at Bella and then stares me down. "Anyway, don't waste your time." It almost seems like she's challenging us.

Bella quickly says, "I wasn't planning on it." But her eyes say a different story as she glances back over to the Cullen's table, having another stare off with Edward. He looks like he's getting frustrated. I keep my eyes on him as I push into his mind while he's distracted ' _I can't read her mind'._ I raise my eyebrows, quickly shutting off the link before staring down at my coconut water. I feel someone prodding my mental walks and almost smirk. Not even the most advanced mind reader can break this wall down. I can hear him give a small inhuman growl, so low that a human could never pick it up. I look over at Bella and notice she put her hair in between her and the Cullen's.

"Hey Bells. We don't have our last period together so let's meet up at the office to turn our slips in, yeah?" I question her. Knowing lunch will be ending soon. She just nods and keeps risking glances at the Cullen's table, only to find Edward already staring. I chance a glance over at all of them as well. I notice one thing, they all have golden eyes. There's only one person I know of that has golden eyes and that's because he wanted to live off animal blood. I wonder if they knew him. Suddenly the bell rings and everyone is getting up and rushing towards the doors. I gather up my tray of trash and bag, heading over towards a trash can. I throw my trash in before walking towards the doors. I already lost sight of Bella.

— **SKIP TO LAST CLASS—**

I sat down in the back of the room, when I felt my phone vibrate. I pull it out, noticing it's another text from an annoying pest. I sigh opening the message.

 **FROM: Dem (** **)**

 _ **I miss you...I'm sorry**_ __

I roll my eyes. He's only sorry he got caught. I scoff and quickly delete the message and toss my phone into my bag. The chair next to me scrapes against the floor and I tense up. It's one of the blonde Cullen's. Jasper Hale, I believe it was. I notice he's holding his breath and I force my shoulders to relax. I turn towards him and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you." I say with a small smile. He glances at me before turning his body towards mine. I saw him slowly inhale and relax.

"Jasper Hale" he introduces with a southern tang. He glances at my eyes and I notice a twitch in his eyebrows. Luckily, the bell rings and the teacher begins the class before he's able to ask any questions.

"Okay, for the next project you are going to be paired up with whoever is sitting next to you. Your assignment is on the different wars. You'll each get a specific event and it's up to you to decide how to represent it." He said as he walked around with a small bucket with sticks inside of it. People pulled sticks out and audibly groaned from the events they were getting. He finally reached us with the last stick left. Jasper pulled it out and a smirk formed on his face. I lean over him to read it and he tenses but relaxes. I shrug and read the stick. _Civil War._

This should be interesting. Not that any of this would have been hard. I look at Jasper before speaking "So... how do you want to go about this? We could do a regular essay, make models, draw some artwork..." I list off and notice he's staring at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"We could do all three?" He questions, and I bob my head. That's do-able. "Can you draw?" He asks.

"Yeah. I can draw and make the models. If you want to cover the essay? Or we could meet up and work on the models and essay together." I say squinting my eyes as I think. This is a great opportunity to go to their house and snoop around. I need to find some answers before I go mad.

He looks like he's thinking hard, before his phone buzzes and he looks at it. Surprise flickers in his eyes. He finally looks away and write something down. "This is my phone number. We can meet up at my house sometime for the project. If you're free today, we can get a head start." He says awkwardly handing me the paper.

"I won't be able to today, but I can come over tomorrow. I'll get started on a rough sketch tonight though." I say before the bell rings and we start packing up. He nods his head and leaves the room. That was a weird encounter.

I reach the office before I know it and I notice Bella is waiting outside for me. She's peering inside, and I chance a glance as well. Edward Cullen is in there, speaking to the office lady. We open the door and Bella steps in first. Edwards back tenses up and he stops breathing. I tense in case he decides to attack. Following behind Bella and stepping to the side I watch as he slams his hand down on a paper before grunting out "I'll just...endure it" and leaves in a hurry, glaring at us.

I look at Bella who looks frazzled and angry. We both hand our slips over and leave. As we head to the truck we see the Cullens at a shiny silver Volvo. We climb inside and I smell the salty tears that start to well in Bella's eyes before she slams her hands on her steering wheel, getting angry instead. "You good? Need me to drive?" I question quietly.

"No. No. I'm fine." She says, straightening herself out and driving home.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask. I'm curious why he reacted in such a way. Did she offend him? Did she already find out they were vampires?

"I walked into biology, I was assigned to sit next to Edward, he looked up at me like he wanted to kill me, if looks could kill I would be dead. He even scooted away from me! Class continued, and I look over at him and he has his hand over his nose, like he smelled something rotten. So, I like, sniff my hair, because you know, what if I smelled like trash? But it just smelled like my shampoo. We continue in class when I notice his hands are clenched in super tight fists. As soon as the bell rang he bolted out of the class room!" Bella ranted as we finally pull into the driveway. Jesus, this girl was almost drained in the middle of biology. I try to awkwardly comfort her for the time being. Before we can get out, Bella's phone rings and Charlie asks if we want to meet at the diner for dinner with him. We both reluctantly agree, mostly because we don't even have any groceries in the house for a proper meal.

We get to the diner and walk inside spotting Charlie easily. A nice waitress, who looks to be in her 30's, takes our orders. The food arrives. Bella ordered Cod, Charlie ordered a steak, medium, and I also ordered a steak, medium-rare. The waitress looks at Bella with a soft smile before saying "I can't believe how much you've grown. And so gorgeous!" She gushed. Bella's cheeks heat up. An old guy shows up and leans over the waitress's shoulder.

"'Member me honey? I was Santa one year." He says with a large smile.

Charlie sighs and looks up, finally, "Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylon smirks, "Bet I made an impression, though."

Charlie rolls his eyes, "You always do..."

The waitress smacks the man in the stomach, "let them eat in peace, Waylon." Before they both walk off. An awkward encounter at the salt makes me visibly cringe at this father-daughter pair.

Bella, clearly feeling the awkward, tense air, tries to start a conversation "so you eat here every night?"

"It's easier than washing dishes" is Charlie's quick response. Horror is evident on my face as Bella and I share a glance.

"I can cook, I used to back in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen." Bella says trying to brighten the mood. I wince recalling the time Renee almost burned down their house.

"I remember" Charlie laughs along with Bella as they recall all of Renee's failed cooking attempts. "How was school? Meet anyone?" He asks looking at the both of us.

Bella takes a deep breathe before starting and I don't need to read her mind to know what she's going to ask, "A few people...do you know the Cullen family?"

Charlie almost snaps his neck from looking up so fast "Are people talking about them again?" He asks, clearly agitated. That gets my attention. Were people reporting and saying things about them being vampires? About anything supernatural?

Bella, now looking a little uncomfortable, but wanting more information continues "No... well, a little."

Charlie scoffs before speaking "Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to move to a small town and his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here." He looks up to see us both looking at him from his rant. He sighs "I just don't like narrow mindedness." He finishes. We all go back to our food.

After we finish eating we hit the grocery store and head home. The movers showed up while we were at school and set up most of the stuff in my room. They assembled my bed and brought the other furniture up. I just had to decorate and add some finishing touches. While Bella put the food away I went upstairs to start setting up my room. By the time I finished it was late. I heard Bella talking to her mom on the phone and decided to pull my laptop out, along with all my art supplies. I set up my easel and poster board. I started sketching a detailed photo of men of the confederate army on their horses, in town. Deciding I'm going to do a painting last minute, I sketch lighter lines.

I notice the time is 1:43AM. I sigh and lay down in bed. I plug my phone into my charger and pull up my texts messages. I open a new message draft.

 **TO: Dem (** **)**

 _ **Please stop.**_ __

Before I can think it over, I hit send. I set an alarm, knowing I don't really need to and that I'll hear Bella's go off. I shut my eyes and let the blackness consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **Luna's POV:**

The next day came and ended much quicker than I thought it would. Today was the first day I was going to the Cullen house. I was standing in the parking lot, leaning against the truck when Bella came storming over. The anger clear in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed an angry red.

"Woah! What's got you so worked up?" I ask, already knowing the answer has something to do with the mysterious Edward Cullen, who seemingly wasn't here today.

Bella looks at me and relaxes slightly, but doesn't say anything, only unlocking the doors so we can both clamber inside and start our journey home. We're half-way home when Bella decides to start venting, "I _was_ going to confront Edward Cullen today, but he wasn't even here! And after that rude behavior yesterday!" she grumbles angrily, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Maybe something came up?" I suggest with a shrug of my shoulders.

I can practically see the light bulb in Bella's head go off as she turns to glance at me with a smirk painted on her lips. I look at her with trepidation swimming in my eyes before she says, "However, you are going over their house, today right?" I nod my head, already seeing where she was going with this. "While you're there, you can confront him! Tell him I want to know what his issue is."

"Bells…" I trail off, I have an idea of what's going on with Edward, but it's not like I can tell her. We pull into the driveway and park, once the truck is turned off she turns to look at me with those puppy dog eyes. I can never resist those eyes, I sigh, "Fine, _if_ I see him I will tell him to talk to you. I won't be saying anything else though." Bella looks pleased none the less, as we step out of the truck and head inside the house.

It's about an hour later I receive a text from Jasper.

 **FROM: Jasper**

 **TO: Luna**

 _ **Hello, Alice and I are ready to pick you up. Someone will also drive you home later. What is your address?**_

Quickly sending a reply, I gather up all my materials and head down to Bella's room. I peek inside to see her sitting on her bed with a book open. "Bells, I'm heading out now. Text me if you need me okay?" I say as I hear a car approaching.

She nods her head before stopping me, "What about a ride home? Do you need to be picked up? I'm sure if you coordinate with Charlie he can get you before he comes home."

I shake my head, "No, Jasper said someone would give me a ride back home when we finish up." Bella bobs her head in acknowledgment.

I walk downstairs and head out of the front door to see Edward's silver volvo. I see Alice and Jasper in the car, so I walk over, climbing into the back, carefully setting my sketch next to me. "Hey guys!" I greet cheerfully.

Alice glances at me through the rear-view mirror, "Hello Luna!" she chirps. Jasper just turns his head and gives a nod.

As we drive towards the Cullen's home, I stare out of the window, concentrating on Alice's thoughts. ' _This will happen, despite Edwards evasion tactics. Bella will be one of us. Gosh I already think of her as a sister!'_ Alice internally squeals before I see her glance back through the mirror at me. ' _And Luna, soon she will be a part of our family as well! Of course, if it was up to Esme, Luna would be unwelcomed in the home. But its not her decision. It's not like I control the future. I just see it!'_ I tense in my seat as I keep listening. I knew from the first day Alice could see the future, Jasper could control emotions, and Edward could read minds, but I never expected that I was part of her visions.

We pull up to a beautiful home, one with large glass windows. I raise my eyebrows as I take in the whole house. Alice, Jasper, and I get out of the car, Jasper taking my canvas, as we walk towards the front door. Alice looks back at me as she walks inside, "Rosalie and Emmett are already here, Esme and Edward are currently out of town due to a family issue, and Carlisle is still at work." I nod my head as we come into an open living room. The beautiful blonde, Rosalie, is sitting on the couch next to the large dark-haired man, Emmett. As I look at them I see the bright red string of fate connecting them, the same one that connects Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward. It's rare to see so many mated pairs that are actually life-mates; a pale pink would indicate a mating bond, but the pair wouldn't be soul mates, so to speak, but a bright, vivid red would show the bond of soul mates, something rare, yet here in this small town of Forks, Washington resides three life-mates.

"We can work in the dining room, Luna" Jasper finally speaks, and I'm snapped out of my trance. I follow him and Alice into the dining room. He sets my canvas on the table as he looks over my sketch. His eyes land on me and I keep myself calm, "Your attention to detail is… spectacular. Its almost like you were there."

"Thank you, I love history." I said with a small smile. We spent the next two hours talking about what to include in the essay, what I should change in the sketch before painting, what color scheme to use, should I paint it to be realistic, and what to do about our model presentation. "What if we are the models?" I ask, my eyes glowing at the thought. We clean up, Jasper grabbing my canvas, as we walk into the living room.

Jasper's eyebrows raise, before asking, "Is that possible?"

"Of course! I have a friend that can get me a dress and you an outfit from the Civil War. They'll be authentic." I say, waving my hand. He looks thoughtful as I hear a car approach the house. I hear the person walk up to the front door, clearly a vampire, by the light, almost inaudible footsteps.

"That could work; however, I do not need any clothing. I have a uniform… that was passed down through my family." Jasper says, pausing slightly when he realized it would be odd to have a uniform from the Civil War lying around. I ignored the small lie, it's not like I don't lie everyday and have my own secrets. I spin around to face the door but run into what felt like a wall. I furrow my eyebrows, before my eyes widen, noticing the wall is a chest. My eyes slowly travel up to meet bright golden ones. A young man with sleeked back blonde hair, a strong jaw, and pale as snow stood in front of me. The air is knocked out of me as I examine the new Cullen. I notice he's wearing a doctor's coat and realize he must be Carlisle Cullen, the leader of this coven. His body is tense and his bright gold eyes are slowly getting darker by the minute. I again play ignorant to the Cullen's ever-changing eye color and the way they seem to tense up randomly. My cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of pink when I realize I was seriously checking this guy out, I take a quick step back, causing his lips to twitch.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. Welcome to our home. It's lovely to meet you." He says, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. Oh, a gentleman? Something that seems so hard to find today, even in the oldest vampires. Despite my hardest not to let it, a pest's face pops up into my head at the thought.

"Pleasure, Luna Vestalis." I say dipping into a small curtsey, only to pause, realizing what I just did, and that _normal_ high school girls most definitely do _not_ curtsey.

"You've been studying for the Civil War Project Jasper told me about, haven't you?" A sparkle in his eyes as he lightly teases me. I almost let out a sigh of relief but catch myself in time. Our eyes are locked on each other for what feels like eternity before a slight awkward cough brings us back. Cue another bright, embarrassing, pink flush of my cheeks. Our eyes both snap over to Jasper, who is standing there with a small smirk on his face.

Finally, Jasper and I are about to walk out of the door when I glance back at Carlisle, and that's when I see it, the bright, vivid red string of fate connecting me to Carlisle Cullen.

—

That night I laid in bed with an arm thrown over my eyes. How did this happen? After all these years I finally found my mate? I bolt upright, my eyes wide as I think about what this means. My eternity will be with Carlisle Cullen. Knowing I won't get any sleep, not that I really needed it, I started on my painting.

It was hours later when I hear Bella's alarm go off, signaling the start of another school day. Bella was pretty bummed when I told her that Edward was out of town with his mother for a family thing. I knew she wouldn't let it go and honestly, I wasn't surprised. Bella was a stubborn person by nature and the red strings of fate would only pull her to Edward, despite his efforts to avoid it happening.

The week passed back in a blink of an eye, Bella continued to keep her eyes out for a sign of Edward, despite me telling her he wasn't here. A week has passed since I set my eyes on the oldest Cullen, and I've had mixed emotions, ranging from elated to depressed. Monday approached far faster than I wanted it to and now I just had to wait for my dress to arrive. An old friend was kind enough to send me one without asking questions.

During lunch Bella and I notice Edward was back and Bella was staring at him like some creepy stalker.

"La Push, baby, you in?" Eric asked, looking at me with a giant grin.

Bella and I glanced at each other, both looking confused before I asked, "Should we know what that is?"

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school." Mike answered, raising his eyebrows at Bella in a silent question.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric said while he acted like he was surfing, causing me to snort lowly.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica said, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"There's whale watching too. You guys should come." Angela said looking at Bella and me.

"La Push, baby." Eric said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"We'll go if you stop saying that." Bella said, answering for the both of us.

Bella was over at the salad bar when Edward walked up to her. I averted my attention to my phone, not needing to see whatever awkward affair was going on between them. I glance over at the Cullen's table and see Rosalie openly glaring at the two, Alice looks like she's about to burst from excitement, Emmett is trying to get Rosalie to stop glaring, and Jasper looks like he couldn't care either way. Edward slowly makes his way back over to his own table as Bella appears next to me. Soon the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Our friends disperse, promising to catch us after school.

—

Bella and I pull up to La Push, already seeing the others there, we quickly hop out and walk towards them. Jessica, Tyler, Mike, and Eric are wearing wetsuits and holding surf boards, while Angela is sitting on the bumper of the van holding her camera. "Hey guys." Bella greets as we come up to stand next to them.

"Glad you guys could actually make it!" Jessica exclaims before everyone but Bella, Angela, and I head towards the water.

The three of us wander over to a piece of driftwood as Angela takes photos. She sighs before saying, "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just… doesn't."

Bella and I share a look, I look down at the ground feeling slightly guilty. Even Bella had been aware of the looks Eric was sending me recently and I'm just thankful he hasn't found the courage to come ask me to prom. Bella clears her throat before saying, "You could always ask him. Ya know, take charge?"

"Yeah, you're a strong, independent woman!" I cheer, smiling at Angela.

"I am?" Angela asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"Of course! Guys don't know what to do with their hair half the time, much less a girl." I say reassuringly.

"Bella! Luna!" a deep voice calls out. Bella and I both turn around to see Jake walking towards us with two other guys.

"You stalking us?" I ask with an eyebrow raised and a smile playing on my lips making Bella chuckle.

Jake raises his eyebrows, "You're on my rez, remember? You guys surfing?"

"Definitely not." Bella quips causing Jake to laugh.

Jessica comes running up to the group, eyeing up the three boys before us. "Guys this is Jacob." Bella introduces him to Angela and Jessica.

"Perfect! You can keep Bella company, her date bailed." Jessica said playfully. I whip my head towards Bella. Mike slowly made his way over.

"What date?" I practically yell. Bella has never asked anyone on a date!

"Edward." Jessica said slightly snarky.

"To be polite!" Bella said staring at me as we had a silent conversation.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela said. This is why I like Angela, she's so nice and doesn't really get into anyone's business.

"That's because Cullen's a freak." Mike snapped. I almost snorted from the jealousy heard in his voice.

"You got that right." The oldest looking guys who accompanied Jake said smirking.

"You know them?" Bella and I asked at the same time, smiling at each other.

The guy looked a little uneasy before saying, "The Cullens don't come here." Jake glances at the guy before shaking his head 'no'. The just shrugs his shoulders before he walks away. Bella and I share a look before nodding to each other. The silent agreement is there, divide and conquer. Bella pulls Jake aside as my eyes lock onto the remaining local. Angela, Jessica, and Mike were already making their way towards the water.

"Hi, I'm Luna." I said, holding my hand out for the guy to shake.

He grabs my hand and gives a light shake while staring at my eyes and hair, "Embry. Jake said you're new here, Bella's friend from Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah, my dad travels for work so he didn't have any issues with me coming with Bella here." I smiled, letting the small truth out. Embry nods and doesn't bring up the fact I didn't mention my mom. "So, what did your friend mean with the whole 'the Cullens don't come here'?" I ask as we sit down on the driftwood.

Embry's face lights up, clearly happy to keep talking, "It's old scary story. A legend really. They say the Quileutes are descended from wolves." I tense up slightly, but Embry doesn't notice. "The legend is the Cullens are that they descended from this 'enemy clan', but they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them."

"What is the treaty? And didn't they just move back here?" I ask, totally absorbed in the legend, that I'm pretty sure is _not_ a legend. Embry seems pleased that I'm actually paying attention.

Embry smirked, "Or just moved back. The treaty was if they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces."

I lean closer to him, enraptured, "What were they really?"

He leans closer to me, our faces coming closer together, before whispering, "Bloodsuckers…"

"AAAHHHHH!" Angela runs past with Eric chasing her with something in his hands. Embry moves away from me, awkwardly clearing his throat.

—

Before Bella and I left, I exchanged numbers with Embry. I could tell he liked me, but I made sure to emphasize that I wasn't looking for a relationship, just friendship. He got the message loud and clear and seemed to be content with that.

That night Bella and I talked about what Jake and Embry said about the Cullens. I already knew that the legend was true, but I didn't smell any wolves while I was in La Push. I told Bella that we should look deeper into the legends and she agreed.

The next day was sunny, so I dressed light. When we got to school the Cullens weren't there, not that I expected them to be. During lunch, Bella kept glancing around looking for Edward anyway.

"They're not here." Jessica said, leaning back on the table. "Whenever the weather's nice the Cullens disappear."

"They just ditch?" Bella askes looking shocked.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for camping, hiking, and stuff. I tried that idea on my parents, not even close." Jessica laughs. A small, uncomfortable, tug pulls at my heart when Jessica says Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I know, logically, I have nothing to worry about. I've barely spoken to the man, but he was _mine._ He _would_ be _mine_ , eventually anyway.

Angela runs over to us, a large, blinding, smile on her face, "I'm going to the prom with Eric!" she squeals, "I took control and just asked him!" She looks at Bella and I, "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

I look questioningly at Bella, our eyes meeting, silently agreeing to talk about it later. "It's a family thing…" Bella trails off, shrugging her shoulders.

Jessica gasps dramatically, "Oh my god, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out!"

"Port Angeles?" Bella asked.

"Can we go with you guys?" I chime in.

Angela sighs, looking relieved, "Thank god, we need your opinions!"

"We'll see you guys after school then? Pick us up from our house?" I ask as the bell rings. They agree as I walk to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Luna's POV:**

After school, Jessica and Angela picked us up and headed to Port Angeles. Now, we're stuck in a small dress shop, trying to help them out.

"What do you think?" Jessica asks as she steps in front of the mirror.

"I think it might be a little too low cut?" Bella says, unsure. Jessica tilts her head as she stares at the mirror.

Suddenly, a group of, what appear to be college guys, bang on the window, gesturing to Jessica proactively. I roll my eyes, but the longer I stare at them the more the back of my throat burns. "I'll be back. Bella I'll meet you at the bookstore." I mutter before shoving my way out the doors, not giving anyone time to reply or stop me.

I follow the group of guys as they stop in front of a bar. I grab the last one by the arm, he has dark brown hair and dark green eyes, making him turn around. He looks me up and down before settling on my face, a smirk spreads across his lips. "Can you help me?" I ask, acting as innocent as I can.

"Sure, but you'll owe me..." He says cockily.

I smirk, "Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem." I let him lead me towards the book store, but before we get there, I shove him into an alley.

"Oh, you like it rough?" He chuckles, I smirk as I place my lips against his neck.

"Oh, you have no idea…" I whisper, letting my teeth scrape against his neck. He shudders under me. I look up into his eyes, "You will not scream." Before sinking my teeth into his neck and draining him dry. Once I finish, I drop the body and step back. I glance over my outfit, making sure there's no blood, and once satisfied I take out a match, lighting the body on fire before flitting out of the alley and moving blocks ahead.

I see the bookstore and take out a cloth, dabbing and cleaning off my mouth. I take a piece of gum and pop it into my mouth, as I walk into the bookstore. I spot Bella and I help her search for some old Quileute Legends book. By the time we find it and pay, the sky outside has become dark. We still have a few blocks to walk before getting back to Angela and Jessica. "Bella, maybe we should call Ang and Jess…" I trail off.

Bella shakes her head, "I think we'll be okay Luna." I just shrug my shoulders and we continue down the path. We walk for a moment more before I realize someone is following us. Bella seemed to notice too, so we cut across the parking lot. Two guys step out of the shadows, the college guys from earlier. I look around and notice one more guy come from the shadows.

"Wanna beer?" The last guy slurs, taking steps towards us.

"Look, just take my bag." Bella snaps, but I can hear her heart beating erratically.

The three guys just chuckle, "We don't want your bag."

Bella, not really knowing any self-defense, grabs her bag, ready to use it as a weapon. I step up and smirk. The guys advance, one goes to grab Bella, but she swings her bag, smashing it into his groin. He doubles over in pain as his friends advance on me angrily. Carefully, I shoot forward at human speed, bringing my fist and smashing it into the first guys nose, making him drop like lead. The third guy pauses, so I glance over at Bella to see that the first guy recovered and is advancing on her again. The third guy takes my distraction and grabs me around the waist, bringing my back against his chest. That's when I hear the squeal of tires as a silver volvo skids into the parking lot. "Get in!" Edward yells from the driver's seat, about to get out when he sees me. I shake my head slightly before throwing my head back, slamming it into the chin of my captor. He lets go of me in his moment of pain. Bella already jumped into the passenger seat, but guy number one went to follow her. Edward is out of the car and growling inhumanly at the guy, who falters.

I jump into the back of the car as Edward climbs back in the front. I glance at Edward as he squeezes the wheel tightly. "Wha…no…how did you find us?" Bella asks, clearly frazzled.

"I should go back and rip their heads off!" Edward growls.

"No. That's a bad idea. Besides, I think Luna might've killed that one guy…" Bella trails off jokingly, trying to lighten the situation. It doesn't work.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking!" He says squeezing his teeth together.

"Oh, and you do?" Bella sasses.

Edward tenses up as we both stare at him, "It's not hard to guess."

"While I'm sure we could have handled it…" I drawl out, causing him and Bella to both look back at me, "Thanks."

"Could have handled it?!" He raises his voice, turning his head to glare at me, not paying any attention to the road, causing Bella to slightly freak out. "How? It was three versus two! And two high school girls, might I add!" he growls.

"I mean… I don't know, Luna seemed to have it pretty under control." Bella trails off, looking unsure.

"Well, it's over, it's in the past. Thanks again." I snap, just wanting the topic to drop.

We pull up to a restaurant as Jessica and Angela step out. We get out of the car walking over to them, "Where were you guys?! We left messages…" Angela trails off, glancing over us like a worried mother hen.

"We tried waiting, but we were starving." Jessica says, not really looking all that sorry. They both pause when they see Edward standing behind us.

"Sorry I kept them from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward said, smiling at them.

"I-we understand. We were just leaving, so…" Jessica says, glancing at the three of us. Bella and I both go to follow them but are stopped by Edward placing his hands on our shoulders, halting us in place.

"Maybe I should make sure they get something to eat?" Edward says, glancing at us, "If you'd like, that is." He didn't really give us much of a choice. I thought internally rolling my eyes.

Angela sighs wistfully, "That's so…thoughtful."

"Really thoughtful." Jessica says with a slight attitude.

Bella looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders, "I could eat."

We follow Edward into the restaurant, and I almost vomit from the eye fucking the waitress does. We're led to a table and sit down. Bella and I both facing Edward. A waiter, no older than Bella, comes over, pausing when he looks at me, before taking our orders. I got salmon with a rose sauce and crab meat lumps, along with rice. Bella also ordered a salmon dish. We sit in awkward silence as we wait for our food. I delve into Edwards mind, but he's so unstable and freaking out so I pull my phone out, scrolling through Instagram. We don't wait long as our food arrives, the waiter brushing his hand against mine, as I take my plate. I take a bite of my food as Bella starts the interrogation, "So, how 'bout some answers."

"Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851." He answers.

I narrow my eyes, "We don't care about the square root of pi." I snap.

His eyebrows raise, "You knew that?" I let out an annoyed huff.

"How did you know where to find us?" Bella demands.

"I didn't." He says, causing me to snort, and him to glance at me. Bella and I both stand up. "Don't go." He pleads, eyes wide.

"Were you following me?" Bella asks cautiously.

"Yes, I followed you, but I didn't know Luna was going to be there too." Edward said, glancing between us, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You said before that you heard what those guys were thinking…" Bella trails off, clearly not wanting to sound like a loon.

"Can you read minds?" I ask for her. Bella sends me a thankful look.

Edward shrugs, "I'm thinking of getting a nine-hundred number."

Bella looks at him, her mouth dropping open. "Um, okay, alright. So, you read minds…what am I thinking, wait, okay, now go."

"I don't know, I can read every mind in here. All expect you two." His eyes focusing on us, questions roaring behind his eyes. He looks around the room, pointing at people as he goes, "Work, sex, money, sex, sex, boyfriend, Luna…" He trails off, I lift my eyebrows and see him pointing towards our waiter. I snort, causing his lips to twitch. He points at us, "Nothing, it's frustrating."

Bella, looking offended, asks, "Why, what's wrong with us?"

Edward looks amused, an actual smile spreading across his face, "I tell you I can read minds, and you think something is wrong with you?"

"Maybe it's because we're from Phoenix." I said, knowing that isn't it at all, but playing dumb anyway.

"I doubt it…" Edward says, as he stares at Bella. They share a moment, cue gagging.

"What is it?" Bella whispers.

"I… don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Edward says, I investigate his mind while he's distracted, ' _I don't know how Carlisle can stay away from Luna, he said he wants her to live her life first, give her chance to live, but I don't know how he's going to do that for a few more years.'_ I look away, knowing that no matter how long either of us push it off, the inevitable will happen.

"Edward… you don't need to." Bella nearly shouts, causing me to glance over at her. Her cheeks flush a vibrant pink.

Edward closes his eyes, before focusing on the water fountain, "This is wrong." He mutters. "It's late, we should go." He says standing up, we both look at each other before following him out.

As we drive home, Bella and Edward share some awkward sexual tension, making me clear my throat more than once to remind them I am still here. Suddenly, the car is filled with red and blue flashing lights as we approach the police station. "Dad's here late. Something must have happened." Bella says, pushing her face against the window to get a better view. Edward pulls into the parking lot and all three of us get out.

Edward glances over to a car, "That's my father's car. What's he…"

We all look up to see Carlisle walking towards us, as I stare at him, my heart beat picks up and I suck in a breath. Our eyes catch each other's, and he slows down. "Carlisle, what happened?" Edward asks, bringing us back to reality, causing my own cheeks to flush.

Carlisle sighs, glancing at Edward before turning his gaze on me, "Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. I just examined the body."

I hear Bella's small gasp, "He died? How?"

Carlisle tenses slightly, something a normal human wouldn't notice, "Animal attack."

"The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?" Bella asks horrified.

Carlisle and Edward share a subtle look, one that I, nor Bella miss. "Most likely." Carlisle says, returning his eyes to me.

I shift my own eyes to his, before stating, "So, _it's_ getting closer to town." I know it must be nomad vampires.

Carlisle looks at me, "Waylon lived all the way down on Queets River. 75 miles south." He says trying to comfort me.

"But that's-" Bella starts, but gets cut off by Carlisle.

"You girls should go check on Charlie, Waylon was his friend." Carlisle says, his eyes following me as Bella and I walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **A/N:** **Hello! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am changing the timeline for Luna and Jasper's project. It will now be an end of the year project and it will be due after junior prom. Also, remember all outfits will be posted on my polyvore account! Enjoy! :)**

 **Luna's POV:**

We find Charlie, hunched over his desk, his face in his hands. On his desk sit photos, maps, and evidence from the crime scene. "Dad, I'm sorry about Waylon." Bella says, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We know he was a good friend of yours. Sorry for your loss Charlie." I say sympathetically, as I work on making him feel more relaxed. The depression and stress were raging in him. Charlie's shoulders relax slightly.

Charlie stands up and squares his shoulders, "We'll get to the bottom of this, girls. But in the meantime," he opens a draw and pulls out two canisters of pepper spray. Bella and I exchange a glance before Charlie continues, "I want you two to have these."

Bella looks unsure, "That's probably not a good— "

"It'll give me some peace of mind." Charlie cuts her off. Holding a canister out to each of us. We both grab one and stuff them into our pockets.

Bella and I walk outside as Charlie grabs his jacket, saying he'd meet us at the car. As we step out, I can smell the faint scent blood wafting through the air. Bella looks over to see Waylon's body being wheeled away, his bloody, bare feet poking out of the white sheet that's laid across him. His feet are twisted at an unnatural angle, causing Bella to shudder slightly.

When we reach the house we both go to our separate rooms. As I walk through my room, I drop my bag and begin to strip as I walk towards the bathroom. I turn the water on, steaming hot might I add, and step inside. A blissful sigh leaves my lips as I let my head fall back.

I take my time, savoring the way the hot water relaxes my muscles. After such an eventful day, I want to do nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep.

As I'm walking out of the bathroom after my shower, Bella comes running up the steps, a frantic look in her eyes. I pause, mid step as some water drips from my hair and onto the floor. The only thing covering me is my fluffy, grey towel but that doesn't stop Bella from plopping herself on my bed. We're best friends, and best friends can see each other naked without making anything weird. I walk over to my dresser and snag underwear and a shirt. I throw them on before going Bella on the bed. She stares at me for a long moment, "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Okay..."

She sighs, "I know this is going to sound strange, but there's something weird going on with the Cullens." I nod my head, agreeing whole heartedly, because even if I know the truth they still seem odd, "I thi-think they're vampires, Luna!" She whisper-yells as her eyes skate around my room nervously.

I stare at her before asking, "Bells...why do you think that?"

"Well, they're ice cold, extremely pale, super strong, have abnormal speed...their weird color changing eyes..." She trails off, glancing at my face to see if I'm following, or to see if I think she's crazy. "I'm going to confront Edward tomorrow." She finishes, nodding her head in determination.

"From all that you said, it sounds like they are, but I would definitely ask. It's the only way you'll get a direct answer." I say as I flop backwards.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Bella asks as we lay on my bed staring at nothing.

Without missing a beat, I reply, "Yes."

Bella shifts, "Wow. That was a quick answer."

I shrug even though she can't see me, "Would you rather be in the dark your whole life and something bad happen, or would you rather be cautious?"

We spend the rest of the night talking about Edward, and by _we_ , I mean Bella. Eventually, she heads down to her own room and we both fall asleep.

—

The next day, we pull into the school parking lot, Bella instantly spotting Edward. As we get out, I notice the other Cullens are standing around as well. Bella walks past Edward, muttering, "We need to talk."

I watch as she continues walking, right into a dark forest. I see Rosalie and Jasper try to stop Edward, but Alice stops them. I continue walking into school, acting as if I didn't see anything.

Bella didn't come back, and the truck was gone when I came out of school. I didn't want to walk as it had started to lightly rain. As I stood there, contemplating what to do, Alice bounces up to me with Jasper following, "Luna!"

I look over to them, Jasper nods at me before asking, "Would you like to come over? To work on the project?"

"Sure. We just have to stop by my house first, so I can grab the painting." I smile, walking to their car with them.

When we come to a stop at Charlie's, I rush in to grab my painting. Passing Bella's room, I notice she's laying on her bed, a goofy grin on her face. "Bella! You bitch, you left me at the school!" I chuckle, not really sounding angry.

Bella shoots up off the bed, frantically looking in my direction, "Luna! I'm so sorry! But it's all true!"

I raise my eyebrows and lean against her doorway, "You're going to have to fill me in Bells. But like a shortened version 'cause I gotta go."

She sits on the edge of her bed as her eyes flit around the room nervously, "We were right. The Cullens..." She trails off.

"Oh, that they're vampires." I say, loud enough so that Alice and Jasper could hear in the car outside.

"Yes! Wait, where are you going?" Bella asks as she sees me starting to walk up to my room.

"I have to go to the Cullens. For the school project I'm working on with Jasper. Speaking of, do you know if I received that package yet?" I yell down the steps as I reach my room. I pluck my painting off the aisle and head back downstairs.

"No, but you said it should be here sometime this week." Bella said before grasping my arm, "Are you sure it's okay for you to go over there?" She asks.

I turn to face her, "Bells, I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, I was already over there once and I'm not dead." Bella looks horrified of the thought. "Well, see you later, Bells. I'll text you." I say as I rush out of the door and back into the car.

When I get in, Jasper is tense, and Alice is practically vibrating in her seat. I act like I don't notice the weird atmosphere and just look out the window as we head to their home. Bored of seeing nothing but wet greenery, I chance a glance at their thoughts.

' _How did I not see Luna knowing? Or finding out? The only things I'm able to see of her are when she's with Carlisle. Oh well! This just moves the plan along faster than Carlisle would have liked. But you can't stay away from your maaatteee'_ Alice sings in her head. Needing to get out of those loud thoughts, I delve into Jasper's, _'How did they find out? We could all die. If the Volturi find out we have humans hanging around and knowing our secret...No. Alice would know if it was a danger. They're Edward and Carlisle's mates. Eventually they'll be turned, you won't want to kill them anymore. Well, more Bella since Luna's scent doesn't really affect me, I wonder why...'_ I shut off the link, not wanting to hear anymore.

We park in front of the Cullen home and Alice and Jasper still get out at human speed. I grab my bag and canvas, not wanting anyone to see it and follow them inside. I can tell by the scents in the home that Carlisle is here, along with Rosalie and Emmett, and one other scent that was faint last time I was here. That just be Esme. Jasper leads me into the dining room, "Okay, turn around you two." I say as I spin my finger. With small laughs they comply, I hold my canvas in front of me, "Okay. Now you can look."

They both turn around, shock evident on their faces as they take in my painting. Alice is the first one to speak, "Ar-are you going to become a famous artist? Is that what you want to do?"

"No, I just enjoy the arts. My real passion is to become a pediatrician." I say truthfully.

Jasper, still stunned, finally finds words, "This is amazing. The way you recreated this, it's like you were almost there."

Panicked, but I control my emotions before Jasper can sense them, "I just looked up several different battles, locations, uniforms… I did a lot of research, plus I'm great in history." I say with a smile.

"I'd say more than great." Carlisle appears in the doorway, eyes skimming my painting. My cheeks involuntarily flush at his compliment.

My eyes meet his and we're left in a staring contest before I mutter a small, "Thank you."

Alice turns to him, excited, "Carlisle! Luna wants to become a pediatrician!" I almost snort, like he, and the rest of the house, didn't already hear that.

Carlisle looks at me again, "That's amazing. But with talent like this, are you sure you don't want to go into the arts?"

I bob my head, "Positive." My eyes trail over Carlisle's form. This is the first time I actually get to study him. He's about foot taller than my own 5'2 form. He has a medium but toned build, a strong jaw, and a young face. Younger than most people who were doctors. After, _obviously_ , raking my eyes over him, my eyes settle back on his own. Only to notice his eyes also trailing over my own form.

A throat clearing, brings me out of whatever trance I was in. I see Jasper and Alice still standing there. Both are sporting smiles, but Alice's looks like it might split her face open. "Right. Jasper, my dress should be arriving this week." I say, desperate to avoid talking about the eye fucking Carlisle and I just did to one another.

"You said it's authentic?" Jasper asks, clearly getting my hint.

"Yes. It's almost as if it was made for me." I said, chuckling internally at my own joke. My eyes involuntarily roam back over to Carlisle, only to see him already staring at me.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Luna?" Carlisle asks, his eyes meeting mine.

Alice giggles, "We don't have to pretend, Carlisle. Luna knows the truth about us."

Carlisle looks shocked and panicked, "Oh. How did that happen?"

Alice and Jasper look at each other, "Well, Bella figured it out and confronted Edward— "

"I knew before Bella even had a hint. She didn't tell me because she'd willingly give up your secret. We had already spoken the night before and she already figured it out. I didn't tell her myself, but I didn't need to. She had pretty much pieced it all together on her own and she just wanted to consult me." I cut Alice off. They didn't need to blame Bella. Sure, she brought it up when I got home but she didn't tell me without me having any knowledge myself. My reply seemed to shock everyone.

Alice looks at me, confusion clear in her eyes, "You already knew? I didn't see that." She muttered the last part, quiet enough that a regular human wouldn't hear so I played it off.

I snorted, "Your kind isn't very hard to miss." That seemed to put everyone on edge.

"You know others?" Carlisle asked, reaching a hand towards me.

I glanced around before shrugging, "Yeah." It wasn't a lie.

Jasper spoke, "Where did you meet them? Did they know you knew?"

I sighed, "I know a few. It seems they're drawn to me. I'm sure you've all noticed my irregular heartbeat and odd scent." I got a few hums of agreement.

"Are you dying?" Carlisle chokes out before I can keep talking. We all look at him and I'm certain if he could blush he would have.

"No, I'm not dying. The very opposite actually, I'm quite alive." I laugh but nobody else does. "Look I will tell you all within time, but that time is not now."

An hour after my metaphorical bomb dropping, I arrive home. I left my painting at the Cullen home, knowing it would be safe there since it started down pouring before I left. I head up to Bella's room, seeing her laying on her bed surrounded by homework. "The Cullens know that we know." I say leaning against the door frame.

She glances up nervously, "What does that mean? Like for us?"

I shrug, "Not sure yet. I guess we'll see in the coming weeks. I'm heading up to my room, just yell if you need me." She nods.

—

It's two days later when Bella is laying across my bed, gushing about Edward.

"He told me about his transformation. How Carlisle changed him after his mother begged Carlisle to save him. He was dying of the Spanish influenza. Then he told me that the second person to join them was Esme." My body tenses at the mention of, what my instincts deem, a rival. "He turned her, and they got married. But recently they divorced. Edward just said they had different paths to walk down." I knew the reason. And the reason was me. I saw it in Alice's head, she had a vision of Carlisle and I together, not that I needed to see her vision when I could see the vivid red string linking us together. "Carlisle changed everyone but Alice and Jasper."

I hum, "That must take a lot of self-control."

Bella nods, "Then Edward was talking about how they call themselves vegetarians. It's a running joke between them because they only drink animal blood. I asked Edward if he does that because of Carlisle and he said that wasn't the only reason. So, of course I was curious, so I asked, and he said he doesn't want to be a monster." I _almost_ roll my eyes. Vampires are monsters no matter their diet. "Oh! Then he told me that Alice can see the future and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions!"

I look over to her, "How do Alice's visions work?" Genuinely curious, every person who has the gift of foresight is different.

"He said her visions are subjective. They can change at any time. That the future can change." Bella said as she played with a lock of her hair.

"Interesting." I hum.

—

The next day Bella and I are washing her truck with Edward perched on the roof. "Come to my house tomorrow." Edward says nonchalantly, as if we don't really have choice in the matter.

Bella, clearly thrown off by the question, misdirects the hose causing water to spray us both in the face. I make a noise in the back of my throat as Edward jumps off the roof. "Your house? With your family?" Bella asks unsure.

I glance at him, "Can you act human for just a moment?"

He chuckles before snagging a rag and wiping down the front fender, reaching under and popping out the dent. "I'll take that as a no." I grumble, rolling my eyes.

"But what if they don't like me?" Bella asks, fiddling with her hands.

Edward releases a loud laugh, "You're worried, not because you'll be in a house of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

Bella narrows her eyes, "Glad I can amuse you." Edward stops laughing as he looks down the street. "What is it?" Bella asks concerned.

His eyes harden, "A complication." He mutters as a black car pulls up. He looks at the both of us, "I'll pick you both up tomorrow." He walks away before I can ask why _I'm_ going too.

Jake steps out of the car and starts setting up Billy's wheelchair. Once they're both out of the car and settled Bella smiles at them awkwardly, "Come to visit your truck?"

Jake looks over the truck, "Looks good. I see you even got that dent out." He nods his head towards the fender.

Billy wheels over to us, "Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First mariners game of the season. Plus, Jacob here has been bugging me to you girls again."

A blush blooms over Jake's cheeks, "Great, Dad. Thanks." His eyes shooting daggers at Billy.

Charlie's cruiser pulls up and he gets out, "Pale Ale."

Billy holds up a brown paper bag, "Harry Clearwater's homemade fried fish." A grin lights up Charlie's face as we all make our way inside.

Charlie puts the game on as Billy asks, "Any luck with the Waylon case?"

Charlie's expression grows weary, "Found a footprint at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint."

Billy doesn't look shocked, causing me to narrow my eyes at him while Bella's face is painted with horror. "A person did that?" She asks, blanching.

Jake scoffs, "A crazy person walking around barefoot this time of year."

Charlie sighs and runs a hand down his face before looking at Billy, "Spread the word out at the Rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods."

Billy nods, "Will do." He glances over at Bella and I and stares at us, "Don't want anyone else getting hurt." I cock my head to the side as I stare at him, but Bella looks away uncomfortable.

—

The next day, Edward arrives to take us to the Cullen house. I tried to look decent, knowing that Carlisle would be there, but also not wanting to look like I'm trying too hard. As we sit in the Volvo, Edward speeds down the familiar roads. We arrive at the Cullen home, and as we step out of the car Bella's mouth drops open, "It's...wonderful." She whispers.

Edward chuckles, "What? You expected turrets, dungeons, and moats?"

Bella shakes her head, "Not moats." He grabs her hand as we walk inside.

I hear movement from the kitchen and a wonderful aroma floating through the air as Bella looks around, entranced, "It's so light and open."

"Thanks to the tinted windows... it's the one place we don't have to hide." Edward says sadly. A clang is heard from the kitchen causing Bella to look that way.

"I told them not to do this." Edward groans but leads us toward the kitchen anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Luna's POV:**

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and a brunette woman are all moving around the kitchen. The brunette woman is currently preparing a fresh, homemade pizza. That must be Esme. Rosalie is standing in front of the stove stirring a pot but looks like she'd rather be anywhere else, as long as she doesn't have to entertain humans. I internally chuckle, if only she knew. Emmett is chopping something up, and Carlisle is fidgeting in his spot, which is odd and unusual for a vampire. He stops once he sees me, as if he were nervous about me coming over.

When we come to a stop, Esme looks up smiling at us, mostly at Bella though. Can't say I blame her, I would feel the same way if I was with someone who I thought was my mate, only to be blindsided and told he was destined for another woman. "Welcome! Bella, Luna, we're making Italiano for you."

Edward gestures towards her, "This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

"Bon giorno?" Bella says unsure.

I smile softly, "Grazie mille."

Esme's face lights up, "Molto bene!" She cheers.

Carlisle walks up to us, his eyes focused solely on me though, "You've given us a reason to use the kitchen for the first time." I can't remove my eyes from his, like every time I'm near him I'm under some kind of spell, I snort to myself, ' _yeah a spell called fate'._

"I'm always up for eating if you ever want to use it when I come over to work with Jasper." I say, eyes still locked on his, but I notice Esme tense slightly.

She tries to force herself to relax and says, "I hope you _girls_ are hungry." She emphasizes the word girls, causing Carlisle and Edward to shoot her a warning look. I have to force myself to not roll my eyes. If only she knew what a _fledgling_ she was to me.

Bella, completely oblivious to the tension, as usual, responds, "Oh, absolutely—"

"She already ate." Edward cuts her off causing Bella to glare daggers at him. Rosalie shatters a glass bowl she was holding.

"Perfect." Rosalie sneers.

Trying to diffuse the situation, "Well, I'm starved, and Italian has always been a favorite of mine." I smirk, knowing they wouldn't get my own inside joke. Italian food, Italian fashion, Italian men... I list to myself. Bella shoots me a look, knowing some details about the small fling I had in Italy. Nobody misses the look Bella shot me and I inwardly curse her and vampires for their superb senses.

Rosalie looks over at me a gives a small smile. Bella looks flustered, "I just assumed, because you don't eat, you know..." she trails off.

Esme smiles encouragingly at Bella, "Of course, that's very considerate of you."

Edward pulls Bella into his side, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Ignore her. I do."

Rosalie glares at them, "Yes. Let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us!" She snaps.

Bella looks panicked and offended, "I would never, ever tell anyone."

Carlisle snaps his eyes from me to look at Bella, "She knows that." His gaze wonders back to me and I have to fight myself so I don't get lost in his eyes again.

Emmett walks over to Rosalie and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "The problem is, you two have kinda gone public now so..."

Esme shoots him a look, "Emmett."

"No, she should know." Rosalie snarks before looking at Bella, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

Bella looks around confused, "Badly?" Nobody says anything, and her eyebrows shoot up, "Oh, badly...as in... we become the meal...?" She gestures between her and I.

Emmett chokes back a laugh, Edward grins but I can just see the laughter in his eyes, Esme releases a small chuckle, and even Carlisle lets out a low chuckle that does mushy things to my insides. Even _I_ have to fight back laughter. Rosalie seems to be the only one who doesn't seem to find it funny and storms away causing Emmett to follow her.

Alice and Jasper appear, walking along a tree branch outside the giant glass doors. They both step inside, Alice leading with flowers in her hands and Jasper following behind her.

"Hi, Bella! Luna!" Alice chimes, bouncing forward and kissing Bella's cheeks. "I'm Alice. Oh, Edward was right, you do smell good."

A growl rumbles from Edwards chest, "Alice." He says warningly.

Alice rolls her eyes, "It's alright! Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice prances over to me, handing me the beautiful wild flowers. "And Luna will be like my sister!"

Bella notices Jasper hanging back, she extends her hand out, "And you're Jasper, right?"

Jasper glances at her hand but makes no move to take it, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Jasper." I greet with a small smile, forcing some calm feelings towards him. He looks over at me and smiles slightly, the tenseness in his shoulders easing.

Alice walks over and lays a hand on Jasper's arm, "It's okay jazz, you won't hurt her." Jasper doesn't look so sure, but I can feel how calm he is now and so I believe Alice.

Edward glances at them before grasping Bella's hand and leading her away, "I'll give you tour of the house."

I stare after them in shock. Edward forced me to come here and then just leaves me. I awkwardly glance back to see Alice and Jasper gone, only Esme and Carlisle remain. I shift my weight, "Sooo, how about some food?" I ask.

Esme gives me a tight smile before excusing herself, leaving only Carlisle and myself. His eyes are still glued to me, "Of course." He says leading me over to a stool at the counter. I sit down as he prepares a plate for me. As he sets it down I can feel my mouth water, from the food _and_ the man in front of me.

"Thank you." I purr unintentionally and start eating, a low satisfied moan leaving my lips, causing Carlisle to go rigid. I look up to see his eyes have darkened, almost to black.

He shifts his weight, clearing his throat before asking, "What did that look Bella give you earlier mean?"

I can feel my cheeks flush involuntarily, "Oh, you caught that huh?" He just raises an eyebrow at me, "I'll tell you..." he perks up, "but only if you tell me how you were turned and when." I'm curious to see how old he is. His amount of control around blood is fascinating.

He contemplates my request before nodding, "It's a deal."

I almost cringe, sort of hoping he would reject it. I sigh, deciding to tell a half truth. "Well over the summer, I traveled to Italy for a vacation. Bella was unable to tag along so I was left to wander around by myself. I was visiting my father, who was there for work. Anyway, I told Bella all about it. I would text her giving her updates on the amazing food, the amazing fashion, and not to mention all the hotties." I say with a wink, he might be my life mate but I'm not blind nor tied to him yet. His eyes narrow slightly, clearly unhappy but doesn't say anything. If I'm going to be paraded around in front of his new Ex-wife, then I can have my fun too. "Well I met this guy while I was there, it got hot and heavy pretty quick, Bella wanted to know all the gory details, but I'll spare you of those. But like all good things, it must come to an end. I had to leave, he cheated, the usual shit. I'm not too hung up on it, it was a relationship built completely on lies, but a relationship nonetheless." I say shrugging.

Carlisle looks like he doesn't know what to do, I reach out to feel his emotions and they're all over the place. From anger, jealousy, elation, curiosity. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You deserve better anyway." He says as he stares at me, causing me to become embarrassed. "What were the lies?" He asks but then looks embarrassed, "That was rude, it's not my business." He says looking physically pained to say that.

I send him a small smile, "No, it's fine. He was a vampire." I say and almost chuckle as Carlisle chokes, "but that's not why I broke it off. I knew he was a vampire before I got involved with him. Burgundy eyes _kinda_ give that away." I keep my eye on Carlisle's reactions only to see his eyes almost pop out of his skull.

"Why did you get involved with him then? You could have died!" He nearly shouts after he gathers his bearings.

I scoff, "I was fine, he thought I was witch. Anyways, you're turn." I sing out.

Carlisle leans on the counter top as I continue shoveling food down my throat, attractive, I know. "I was born in London, I'm not sure about the year but I believe it was around the 1640's..." I blanch. Holy shit. He's a baby! Carlisle chuckles, thinking I'm freaking out about how _old_ he was but in reality, it's because of how young he is, "My father was a pastor and my mother had passed in childbirth, I didn't know it for most of my life, but my father and others led hunts against vampires, werewolves, anything that was supernatural. They claimed to be ridding the world of evil and sin, but in doing so they slaughtered innocent citizens. Eventually, my father trained me and had me take over most of the raids as he was getting too old to do so. I didn't enjoy it, but I did discover a _real_ coven of vampires that was inhabiting the sewers underneath London. I gathered men and led a hunt after them. We finally reached them, when everything started to go wrong. We couldn't kill any of them, but they killed many, if not all, of us. I was attacked and left to bleed out. I knew my father wouldn't welcome me back and even if he did he'd try killing me, so I crawled further in the sewers and began the worst three days of my life." He said, a faraway look glossing over his eyes, "When I awoke after my transformation, I hated what I had become. I even tried ending my life several different ways, but _nothing_ worked. I threw myself from cliffs, drowning, even trying to starve myself. Eventually, I found myself in a cave, starving, when a herd of deer passed by. Without even thinking I attacked them. After I realized what I had done, I discovered that I could live on animal blood. I didn't want to take innocent lives. I've never drank from a human, I've only ever tasted human blood when I turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." He finished.

I had finished eating, my empty plate moved to the side, as I leaned on my fist. "Wow. That's crazy. So that makes you...?"

Carlisle smiled as he stared at me, "I was around twenty-three when I was turned. Making me almost 380 years old." My heart almost stops at how young he is.

I smirk, trying to play off my nervousness, "Well you're looking good for someone pushing 380." I flirt.

His smile widens, "You're not so bad yourself." He winks at me and my stupid heart misses a beat causing his smile to almost split his cheeks. Damn traitorous body!

I glance at my phone and notice I have another text from the pest, who hasn't contacted me in weeks. I lock it again, choosing to ignore it. Carlisle grabs my plate and speeds through cleaning the kitchen. He even puts some in containers for me to take home, now _that's_ a keeper.

As I'm about to get up, Alice flounces vampire speed into the kitchen, a giant grin on her face, "There's going to be a thunderstorm Saturday! You know what that means! I'm going to go tell Edward and Bella!" She's gone as fast as she came.

Carlisle looks at me, "We play baseball during thunderstorms. Would you like to come watch us?" He asks.

I shrug, "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." In all my life I've never seen vampires play baseball.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

Edward picked Bella up for school, causing me to actually drive myself for once. As I pull into the lot people stare as if I'm an alien. Some people are pointing and whispering, and others just gawking. Luckily, Edward and Bella arrive right after me, turning some of the attention on them instead. I climb out of the jeep, grabbing my bag, and walking over to them.

I walk up as Bella looks around muttering, "Everyone's staring."

I look at Edward and see a rakish smile spread across his lips and pride swimming in his eyes. "Not that guy over there, oh never mind now he's looking." Edward says with a chuckle.

After school Bella gets in the jeep with me and we head to the diner, we agreed to meet Charlie there for dinner as work has been extra stressful for him. We both get out and head toward the door, but Mike and some other guys are hanging outside the door. His eyes light up when he sees us, and I have to hold back a groan. "Yo! Arizona. So, you and Cullen?" Mike asks, trying to play off his jealousy.

Bella shrugs but a grin spreads across her face as a blush blooms across her face, she rushes inside to meet Charlie. I take my time but before I can head inside, Mike calls out, "Luna!". I turn around and see the guys staring at me.

I raise my eyebrows when he doesn't say anything, "Yes?"

Mike snaps out of it, "So, prom...wanna go with me?" He asks hopefully.

I snort, "I'm almost certain you're only asking me because Bella already said no." I point out.

A blush covers his face as embarrassment rolls off him in waves, but he answers honestly, "That's not true. I was going to ask you first, but I thought you'd say no for certain. I asked around and heard nobody asked you yet. So, I thought I'd shoot my shot." He finishes with a nervous smile. Maybe if I was in the mood to play with a human boy, Mike would be perfect. He was cute, no doubt about it. But he doesn't measure up to Carlisle.

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm not even sure I'm going to go. It's just junior prom anyway. Senior prom is the important one." He nods in understanding but still looks dejected, "You should ask Jessica. I heard she's giving you raving reviews." I wink as I head into the diner.

I look at Bella and Charlie, "Sorry. I got caught up." Bella and I share a look as she bursts out laughing. "It's not funny." I mutter.

"It's always you. The guys can never leave you alone. It's because you're unnatural beautiful." She says snorting.

"It's okay. I ordered you a seafood combo." Charlie says, giving me a small smile.

I lick my lips, I love seafood, "Thanks, Charlie."

Bella raises an eyebrow, "You should order one for yourself next time. Cut back on the steak."

Charlie scoffs at the notion, "I'm healthy as a horse!"

The waitress, Cora, brings over our food, pausing before she leaves. She looks at Charlie before whispering, "Say chief, boys wanna know, you find anything down by Queets River today?" A few men at the countertop turn around to try and listen in.

Charlie glances over at them, sighing slightly, "The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on."

"Hope they catch 'em soon." She says before moving away.

Charlie looks behind Bella and I, "Your friends are flagging you down." We both turn to see Mike and the other guys messing around. Bella laughs, and I snort. "It's okay if you guys wanna go join them. I'm going to turn in early anyway."

"Yeah, me too." Bella says with a nod.

"And I think I've had enough awkward encounters with Mike Newton for one day." I say with a grimace.

Charlie looks disapproving, "It's Friday night! Go out. The Newton boy has got a big smile for you, Luna. Nice family, the Newton's." Bella and I both groan, "None of the boys in town interest you girls?" Charlie looks shocked.

"We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?" Bella asks, looking like she's about to bolt.

Charlie looks sad, "Just...you guys should be around more people. I feel like I leave you two alone too much."

I shrug, "We like being alone, Charlie. It's why Bella and I are best friends." Bella smiles at me and I shoot her a wink.

The waitress brings out two berry cobblers and a sundae. The cobblers for Bella and Charlie and the sundae for me.

Later that night, I'm in my room, listening to the gag worthy sexual tension happen in Bella's room. I pick up my phone and look at the text that I've been ignoring.

 **FROM: Dem (** **)**

 **TO: Luna**

 _ **I'll be in the States next week. If you want to see me, give me a ring and I'll be there as soon as I can.**_

I close my eyes in agitation. I delete the message and open my contacts, my thumb hovering over 'Tată'. I open a new message.

 **TO: Tată**

 **FROM: Luna**

 _ **Bună ziua, Tată! Vă simțiți bine? Mi-e dor de tine. Te iubesc. Ai grijă.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

I hit send and climb into bed.

—

The next day is Saturday, so Bella and I just lounge around until the afternoon when Edward is supposed to pick us up for the baseball game. When the time gets closer to when Edward's supposed to arrive, I get dressed and head downstairs as Bella breaks the news of her date with Edward.

"He's too old for you." Charlie says, looking like he's about to have an aneurism.

Bella sighs, "We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens."

"And I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." Charlie mutters.

Bella looks like she's about to rip her hair out, "He doesn't really live 'in town' and it's in the early stage. And Luna will be there, along with the rest of his family!" Charlie stares at her, "Whatever, he's outside right now."

Charlie's heart picks up, "Now?! He's out there?"

Bella bites her lip, "He wants to meet you. Officially." Charlie cocks his gun, not that it would even cause damage to Edward, but he doesn't know that, causing Bella's eyes to grow wide, "Be nice, okay? He's...important." Charlie nods at her as she opens the door. Edward is standing there, looking human in his parka and gloves.

A smile comes across his face, "Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward."

Edward holds his hand out and Charlie grunts, "Hello." before shaking it.

"I won't have the girls out late tonight. We're just going to play baseball with my family." Edward says.

Charlie's eyebrows shoot up before glancing at Bella, "Bella's going to play baseball?" I glance at Bella to see she's equally shocked.

Edward smiles, "Yes sir, that's the plan."

Charlie sighs and looks away, "Well, more power to you, I guess."

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise." Edward says but a cough from me makes him and Charlie glance over, "Luna will be safe as well, of course."

Edward walks out of the door as Bella and I go to follow, but a hand on each of our arms halts us. Charlie looks between the two of us, "You girls have that pepper spray?"

Bella's eyes widen as she glares at him, "Dad!" I let out a loud laugh as we walk out of the door and to Emmett's Jeep.

—

We pull up to a clearing in the woods, hopping out and looking around I notice Carlisle making his way over.

"Luna!" He greets cheerily. A grin makes its way across my face.

"Hello, Carlisle." I purr. His eyes darken slightly, and a moment Edward makes a choking sound behind me. We both look over at him and I raise my eyebrows. "You okay?" I ask, he's looking a little green for a vampire.

Bella is also looking at him with concern but before she can say anything we reach Esme and Emmett, "Good thing you girls are here. We need an umpire." Esme says.

Emmett has a large grin on his face as he jokes, "She thinks we cheat."

Esme looks at him, "I know you cheat! Call 'em as you see 'em girls!"

Thunder booms as Alice looks over at us, "It's time." She announces.

Everyone takes their positions, with Rosalie up to bat first. Alice pitches the ball, much too fast for a human eye to follow, as Rosalie strikes the ball with her bat a loud 'BOOM' echoes through the field, followed closely by a loud 'CRACK' of real thunder. I can practically feel my eyes sparkling in awe, how have I never come across this before? I glance over to Bella to see her equally as awe-struck. "I get why you need the thunder." Bella mumbles to Esme. Rosalie's ball flies past the trees, causing Edward to run after it. "That has to be a home run!" Bella exclaims, looking from me, to the field, to Esme.

A small smile morphs on Esme's face, "Edward is very fast."

Rosalie darts around the bases, she would be only a blur to human eyes, but I easily follow the game with my enhanced eyesight. She slides to home base as Edward throws the ball to Esme, it's a close call, one a mere human could never call out correctly, as Rosalie made it less than a millisecond. Bella looks unsure, "Yer out?"

Rosalie gets up and glares at Bella, if looks could kill, Bella would be dead. She storms off to the side, Emmett's booming laugh can be heard from across the field, "Come on, babe! It's just a game!" Causing Rosalie's glare to shift to him.

Carlisle is up next, taking his stance he looks over at me, our eyes locking before he winks and smashes the bat into the ball. Edward and Emmett go for it at the same time but collide in the air, sounding like boulders crashing into each other, and allowing Carlisle to slide home safe.

"Safe!" I cheer. Carlisle looks at me and I smile. Bella looks between us and snorts. I turn my attention to her, "Oh, shut up." I laugh, shoving her slightly.

Jasper steps up next, showing off by doing tricks with the bat, he takes his stance as Alice pitches, a loud 'CRACK' ringing out as the bat and ball connect, sending the ball through the trees. Before Edward can rush to get it, Alice lets out a loud gasp, "Stop! I didn't see them..." she mutters looking over at us. I delve into her mind, seeing that three nomads are on their way here and quickly mask my scent.

Suddenly, Bella and I find ourselves surrounded by the Cullen family. "They're traveling so fast." Alice says.

Rosalie looks at her, "You said they left the country."

Alice sighs, "They did, but then they heard us and changed their minds."

Edward looks at Bella, panic clear in his eyes and tone, "Put your hair down."

"Like that'll help, I could smell her from across the field." Rosalie sneers. Edward ignores her as he tries to fix Bella's hair.

Carlisle is standing in front of me, shielding my much smaller body behind his larger frame.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." I hear Edward apologizing to Bella.

Carlisle glances at me, "I'm sorry, Luna." A sad look in his eyes.

I smile up at him, reassuringly "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He doesn't seem so sure though, so I try to discreetly push happy and calm emotions towards him.

Bella goes to ask why, but everyone's attention snaps to the tree line where three figures emerge.

 **A/N: Hello! In the next chapter I will reveal what the next message translates to but until then can anyone figure out what language it is? And/or what it says?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **A/N:** **As promised, here is the translation! Does anyone know the language?**

' _ **Hello, Father! Are you well? I miss you. I love you. Be careful. Xoxo'**_

 **Luna's POV:**

The three figures consist of two males and one female. A blonde-haired man, not wearing any shoes, a dark-skinned man, and a vibrant red-headed woman. I notice one as an old acquaintance, the dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. His bright burgundy eyes roam over the group before pausing slightly on me, I narrow my eyes, I put a mental shield around his mind to keep Edward out, _'If you so much as say one word, I_ _ **will**_ _kill you where you stand, Laurent. Do_ _ **not**_ _tempt me. One of them is a mind reader, keep your thoughts in check, tell no one else.'_ He keeps eye contact, understanding flashing in his eyes.

Laurent holds up the baseball, "I believe this belongs to you?" He lazily tosses it to Carlisle, who catches it with ease even though it was going blindingly fast.

Carlisle has a small but strained smile, "Thank you."

Laurent grins back, "Could you use three more players?"

Carlisle forces his shoulders to relax, "Of course."

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James." He introduces as he gestures towards the other two.

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asks.

Laurent nods and picks up a bat as the Cullens disperse in the field. Edward and Bella go to first, closest to the Jeep for a quick escape if needed. Bella and I both notice Edward's eyes are trained on James, despite Laurent being first to bat. "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle informs the nomads.

Laurent looks genuinely apologetic, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." I can see him fighting to keep his eyes locked on Carlisle and not look at me.

"Yes. We remain a permanent residence." Carlisle says as the three nomads share looks of surprise.

Laurent looks interested, "Really? Well we won't be a problem anymore." His eyes meet mine, telling me they they'll be leaving as soon as they can. Carlisle tenses when he notices Laurent's gaze.

The woman with flaming red hair, Victoria, smirks, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East- "

She's cut off as Jasper pitches the ball and Laurent bring the bat forward, slamming it into the ball but Alice jumps up a tree, easily catching the ball in her hand with a small 'Thwap'. Laurent looks pissed to be out so early but walks away as James smirks, causing my eyes to narrow. James steps up to bat next, Jasper pitches again, James smashes the bat into the ball with tremendous force, causing my eyebrows to raise. He sprints past first, past Edward and Bella, but the wind from him ruffles her hair, carrying her scent right to James, who comes to a screeching halt. He whips around, facing Bella as everyone tenses. James crouches, inhaling deeply, excitement clear in his eyes as they lock onto Bella. "You brought a snack." James smirks.

Edward springs in front of Bella, a loud, feral snarl sounds from his throat as he bares his teeth at James. James growls back as the Cullens move behind Edward, Carlisle placing me next to Bella and behind him. Laurent and Victoria move to stand behind James. "The girl is with us." Carlisle calls out, relief rushing through him as I haven't been noticed, thankfully due to me masking my scent.

Laurent steps forward, his hands raised in front of him, "We won't harm her." He states, trying to diffuse the situation. He meets my gaze, my eyes harden, ' _If James attacks her, he will die. Along with his mate Victoria, you all should leave before this gets messy, Laurent.'_ Carlisle tenses again as he sees Laurent looking at me, not aware of the silent, one-way conversation happening.

Emmett glares, "Just try it."

Carlisle looks at the three nomads, "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent nods his head, "Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?"

James and Edward are locked in an intense stare down. So, Laurent steps forward and places a hand on James' shoulder, finally pulling James out of his competition. All three of them disappear into the woods. Once they're gone Esme starts to gather up the equipment, as Rosalie and Emmett keep their attention on the woods.

"Get Bella out of here. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper will follow them. I will take Luna with me, James didn't seem to notice her." Carlisle says, shooting off orders.

Esme, Jasper, and a resentful Rosalie race after the three nomads as Carlisle sets me on his back and runs back to the Cullen home. When we reach the house, he sets me down and we walk inside. That's when he realizes he can't smell me, he whips around and stares at me, inhaling deeply. "Luna, why can't I smell you?"

A playful smile stretches across my lips, "It's a secret. One for another time."

He looks distressed but relieved at the same time, "Is that why James didn't notice you?" I just nod and hum in response. I sense Laurent making his way here before Carlisle does, so I discreetly move around him so that I'm behind his back. Carlisle tenses as a knock sounds on the door. He walks over to the door, opening it to reveal Laurent.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asks, trying to keep me out of Laurent's view. It doesn't work, so Carlisle invites him in. Laurent sees me and nods in greeting. I nod back and walk over to the couch to sit down.

"I've come to warn you about James." Laurent says as he looks around the home. "I'm tired of his games. He likes the thrill of the hunt, he won't stop until gets what he wants."

"Or he's dead." I mutter, causing both of their heads to snap over to me. I look at them, "What?"

Before either can respond, we hear Bella's truck approaching. Carlisle walks Laurent to the door, opening to see Edward, Bella, Alice, and Emmett already walking up. They all pause, getting into a defensive stance when they see Laurent. I walk over, popping my head out from under Carlisle's arm, "Relax, he only came to warn us about James." Laurent shoots me a thankful look.

Laurent looks over the group, "I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Do not underestimate her."

I look around before stating, "They're mates. James and Victoria, likely chances are if you kill one the other will come after you."

Laurent looks around again, "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He moves towards the forest, racing off into the darkness.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and I move towards the garage. My eyes take in all the pristine vehicles, all with tinted windows. Everyone but Rosalie is flitting around the room collecting supplies. Jasper is the first to break the silence, "I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill."

Edward looks at him, "But not impossible. We'll tear him up."

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces." Emmett says, bloodlust clear in his voice.

Carlisle steps up, "I don't relish killing another creature, even on as sadistic as James." I notice then how different we are. I have no issues draining blood from humans to survive nor do I shy away from a fight or killing.

"If he doesn't get one of us first." Rosalie snarls.

Bella's face is painted with horror, "This is insane! You can't put yourselves in danger like this for me."

Rosalie glares at Bella, "Too late."

Edward shoots her a look as he grabs two sets of car keys, throwing one to Carlisle, "I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away-"

"No Edward. James thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you." Carlisle cuts Edward off.

"Jasper and I will take Bella south." Alice says as she steps towards Edward, "I'll keep her safe Edward."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He snaps at Alice causing her to nod.

Bella glances at me, "What about Luna?" Everyone freezes, not sure what to do.

"I'll stay here, I doubt they'll even come here. Besides, they didn't even notice me." I say shrugging, Carlisle looks like he's going to protest but I just discreetly tap my nose. His eyes light up in understanding.

"Carlisle, you have to talk her out of it!" Bella yells, panicking.

"No, Luna is right. This is probably the safest place she can be." Carlisle agrees with me and everyone starts moving again.

"Esme, Rosalie, put these on so James will pick up Bella's scent." Edward says, handing them some of Bella's clothes.

Rosalie drops the clothes, glaring at Edward, "Why should I? What is she to me? She's just a danger you've inflicted on us- "

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now. And we protect our family." Carlisle snaps, cutting Rosalie off. She glowers at him but picks up the clothes and put them on.

Everyone but Carlisle and myself start getting into their separate cars. Edward sits in his Volvo, waiting until Carlisle is done showing me to his room.

As we walk up the steps leading to his room, I can feel the nervousness rolling off Carlisle in waves. We arrive at a closed door, which he opens, and I'm shocked at how nice it is. I'm even more shocked at the ginormous bed set up in front of a large flat screen TV. Carlisle sees where my gaze is directed and cringes, "Alice said it would be a good idea to get this bed." He explains.

I turn to him, "Oh, why's that?"

If he could blush, I'm sure he would be, "That's something we'll talk about when I get back." I nod my head in understanding, I mean, it's not like I don't have my own secrets. "You can stay in here or wander around the house, just _please_ don't leave. I have clothes in the closet, feel free to change into something more comfortable if you need to. I need to go." He points to the closet before turning to walk away.

My body reacts before I can control myself, my hand flying out to grasp his arm, causing him to turn to look at me. "Just be careful, okay?" I mutter.

He gives me a small smile before crushing me in a hug. "Always, love, always." I melt right there. I am forever a puddle of goo. I squeeze him back and lean up to peck his cheek. Before I can blink he's gone.

—

It's been about seven days since Carlisle left. Of course, I left the house during the seven days. I still had to feed, and I wasn't going to be drinking any animal blood. I thought about seeing the pest but brushed the thought off almost immediately, he would probably take it the wrong way and think I want to get back together. I have not heard anything back from Tată but that's not surprising. It could be weeks, months, or even years before we hear from one another.

I decide to rummage through his closet, looking for something more comfortable to slip on. I find a simple red t-shirt, stripping off my clothes. I keep my underwear and socks on but forgo my bra, because let's be honest, they're just not comfortable to lay around in. After changing, I make my way downstairs and pull out some left-overs. As I'm heating up the contents I hear my phone chime. Walking over to it I see I have a text from Bella saying her, Alice, and Jasper made it to Phoenix, Arizona. That's when I feel a presence rushing towards the house, I reach out and see that it's only Carlisle.

Carlisle enters the house, his eyes frantic as they search for me, but he freezes in place as he looks at my attire. It's only then that I remember I'm only wearing his t-shirt, a thong, and socks.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **A/N:** **The image above is Luna's outfit!**

 **Luna's POV:**

Carlisle and I stand there for what seems like weeks but, it's only minutes. Before I can blink he has me hoisted onto the counter and is standing between my legs. His nose brushes against mine, "Tell me to stop." He grits out. I can see his self-control slowly crumbling.

"I don't want to…" I mumble as my eyes fall shut.

A deep rumble comes from his chest as his lips descend on mine. The kiss wasn't slow and gentle, it was hard and passionate. I slip my tongue out, brushing it seductively against his bottom lip. Suddenly, there's a low 'Whoosh' and I blink my eyes open lazily. Carlisle is across the room, taking deep, unneeded breathes, his black eyes trained intently on me. I groan lowly, this was the most action I've seen in months! For what seems like eternity, we stand there in silence. "I'm sorry." He manages to grunt out as his shoulders slowly relax.

A small smile works its way onto my face but decide to tease him a little as punishment, "It's fine, Carlisle. I'm too young. I completely understand." I sigh wistfully.

His eyes widen, "No! It's just, I lost control of myself. I don't want to hurt you." He rushes out.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me from his sheer panic, "It's really okay. We have much to discuss first anyway. First things first, where are the others?" I ask, hopping down from the counter. That's when Carlisle snapped back to his serious self.

"We'll be meeting them in Phoenix. James caught on to our scheme and headed there. Edward and the others are already heading there now. I couldn't just leave you here without seeing you safe." He explained.

He picked me up and dashed us up to his room. He went to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off as he went. Of course, my eyes trailed over his naked back as he walked away. This James was really putting a damper on my mood. I nearly sigh, knowing I need to tell Carlisle the truth before it's too late. Making up my mind, I walk into the bathroom with my head held high. I mean, its not like I've never seen an attractive, _naked_ , man before! I'm acting like a fledgling for crying out loud. As I step into the bathroom, all sane thoughts fly right out of my brain. My breath catches in my throat as the water ripples down Carlisle's back. "Carlisle." I manage to choke out, mentally scolding myself for my behavior. His head whips around so fast, like he didn't hear me, which is odd considering he's a vampire.

"Luna!" He exclaims when he sees me. I manage to avert my eyes, so he doesn't completely think I'm some pervert.

"I have something to tell you." I mumble, "It can't wait, I have to do it now before I lose my nerve." I glance up at him at the water cuts off and lose my breath when I see him completely bare. My heart picks up as my cheeks heat up. He notices and smirks, what a devil.

He grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist, "I also have something to tell you, but everything will have to wait until after we get back from Phoenix."

"No. It has to be now." I say, stepping in front of him, blocking his path.

He sighs, "Okay, continue."

"Carlisle, I'm a hybrid." I whisper, watching his face for a reaction. When I see none, I start to panic. He's not even blinking. "It's how I know about vampires. My father was a vampire, my mother a human. They were in love, an oddity even more so at the time than now, then an extremely rare case popped up, one where they conceived me. My time in the womb was shorter than a human pregnancy. Once born, I grew at an alarming rate. I reached the age of maturity seven years after my birth and have not aged since." I told the shortened tale as we were pressed for time. Carlisle blinked, and blinked again, despite vampires not needing to blink. His thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

"We're mates." He blurted out after a beat of silence. I stared at him as a look of bewilderment came over his features, like he wasn't sure why he said that. He cleared his throat as I stayed silent, "Does Bella know? Does anyone else know?"

I take a deep breath, "No. I would prefer if they stayed just between us for now. I will have to put a barrier in your mind to keep Edward out though…" I mutter at the end.

"You can do that?" He asks as he runs a hand through his wet hair. Bringing my attention back to him only being in a towel.

"There is a lot I can do, Carlisle." I purr. His body goes rigid and his eyes darken as soon as the words leave my lips.

He stares at me before asking in a deep husky voice, "Do you know what being mates means, Luna?" I nod my head, "Do you accept me?" He whispers, stepping closer to me.

My heart speeds up, feeling like it will jump out of my chest. "Yes." I whisper. Before Carlisle can touch me, I move out of the way. "But the real question is do you accept me? There is a lot more I need to explain. I want to tell you all about me. I want you to get to know the _real_ me."

Before I can blink he has me laying on his bed as he hovers above me, "I would accept you always." He whispers, his black eyes staring into my soul. He leans down as I reach up, our lips meeting in a sensual kiss. Slower than the one earlier but no less passionate. His hand trails up my side, pushing the shirt as he goes, but before this gets too out of control, I pull away gasping for air.

My eyes lazily blink open, "As much as I'd love to continue this, we have places to be." He groans loudly, shifting his hips against mine, causing me to arch into him. I give him a disapproving look, "That's not playing fair."

He smirks before flashing away, coming back to stand in front of me completely dressed. "We need to get to Phoenix, it will be faster if I run us there." He says as he helps me off the bed.

I look at him, a mischievous smile stretching over my face, "I can get us there a _lot_ faster. I too, have a few tricks of my own." He looks confused, not sure what to expect from me. "First, I need a change of clothes." I say as I grab my phone in one hand and his arm in the other. I picture my bedroom at Charlie's and the feel the air around us shift. I glance around to make sure it's my room before releasing Carlisle's arm.

He stands there for a moment, looking around in awe, before whispering, "What?"

"I can teleport. If I have one or more objects or people to focus on I can go there. Just give me a minute to change." I say as I gather a pair of shorts, a 1975 t-shirt, my usual green jacket, and a pair of white converse. I quickly strip down, feeling Carlisle's eyes on me, causing my body to heat up in wonderous ways.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" He asks, blatantly staring at my legs. I don't really know why, I have short legs, not much to really want to look at really.

"We're going to Phoenix. It's probably going to be blistering." I say as I walk over to him, noticing how late it's gotten.

"Won't you sparkle?" He asks confused.

I sigh as I place a hand on his arm, "No, but I _**will**_ explain everything once we get this whole situation over. We need to get to Bella before James' does."

He leans over, muttering a small "Okay." Before placing a small kiss on my lips, causing me to gasp and him to chuckle. I think of Bella, before the same shift in the wind happens, bringing us to a ballet studio. James and Edward are locked in a vicious fight and Bella is laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

As I take in the scene a small gasp of horror leaves my lips, Carlisle rushes from my side towards Edward and James. I run over to Bella, only to see a bite mark on her wrist. I know I can't suck the venom out, I haven't fed in a while, and I'm not sure I have enough strength to pull away. I look over her body to see a large patch of blood coming from her leg. I move down to apply pressure. She grunts in pain, a loud snarl sounds out, I look over to the three men, only to see Edward animalistic, out of control, and biting off a piece of James flesh. The rest of the Cullens arrive and Carlisle makes his way over to Bella and I. Her grunts of pain have turned to moans and screams. Edward dashes over, almost knocking me out of the way. Carlisle growls lowly in warning to Edward, causing Edward to shoot me an apologetic look.

Carlisle moves down to look at the large gash on Bella's thigh, "Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood!" He shouts to Edward. Not sure why we're shouting, we can all hear perfectly well without yelling.

The Cullens finish ripping James apart, tearing up floorboards, and starting a fire.

Bella's body jerks, "It's on fire!" she cries out, "My hand!"

Edward looks at her wrist with panicked eyes, "Venom- "

I look at Edward as Carlisle tries to do his best with her busted leg, "Edward, you have to make a choice. Either let the change happen- "

I'm cut off by Edwards loud snarl, "No!"

Alice walks up behind us, "It's going to happen, I've seen it."

Edward looks pained, "It doesn't have to be that way."

Carlisle looks at Alice, "Alice, find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt." Alice is holding her breath, most likely due to all the blood, rips off part of her shirt and placing it in my outstretched hand.

I help Carlisle wrap Bella's leg when her body jerks again, "It's burning!" she wails.

Edward's jaw is clenched before he grits out, "What's the other choice? You said- "

"You'll need to suck the venom out." I cut him off, tightening the cloth above Bella's knee.

Edward looks stumped, "I…won't be able to stop."

Carlisle looks at him, "Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left."

Bella is now thrashing in pain as Edward tries to grab her hand, finally succeeding, before whispering, "It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away." He places his mouth over her wrist, biting back into her skin and sucking the venom out. Their eyes are only locked on each other, like nobody else exists.

Bella's eyes start to lose the pained haze as Edward sucks harder, a look of anguish painting his features. Carlisle looks troubled as we both move towards Edward, "Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her." Carlisle says forcefully.

Edward doesn't stop as Bella's eyes start to droop. Carlisle grasps Edwards shoulder and yanks him away. I hear her heart beat slow down and her breathing become shallow, "We're losing her!" I shout. I slide over to her on my hands and knees, placing my hands above her chest, I push some energy out of my palms. Not even sure if this plan would work.

Healing was never a strong suit of mine, in fact, the vampire I met barely had control over it himself. We never knew how far his gift extended, other than healing a small gash on my hand or knee. Maybe even a broken bone or two. But _never_ to try and keep a heart beating, to restore life. I've never even had to try it, I've barely tapped into my healing gift since acquiring it nearly five hundred years ago. I can feel my own energy being sapped away, my eyes start to droop as Bella's breathing evens out and her heart picks back up to a more normal rate. I move my hands back as I sway slightly, my eyes get heavier, and before I can fall completely into unconsciousness, cold strong arms catch me. As my eyes drift shut, a faint voice shouts, "Luna!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

I feel a cool hand brush my untamed waves away from my face as I lazily blink my eyes open. The burning in the back of my throat reminds me that I need to feed, and soon. My eyes look over to see Carlisle's gold ones peering at me with concern and relief. I squint, "How long was I out?"

"Two days." He mumbles, bringing his forehead down to mine. His eyes peer into my own, feeling as though he's trying to read my soul, "What happened, Luna?" he whispers, venom filling his eyes.

I sigh and glance away, guilt tearing through me, "If I'm being honest this isn't the first time this has happened to me. When I was young, my father and I thought I was just a syphon. You know, I literally syphon the powers out of others and for a short time I would be able to use them as my own. The first time it ever happened, I over extended myself on the 'borrowed' power. I was out for nearly two weeks, being younger then, I hadn't trained my body or mind to the extent I used them. When I finally woke, my father was so worried, he had already lost my mother, he didn't want to lose me as well. Throughout the years, I've learned to control my gift more. I know when to stop and only over extend myself when I use a new gift or one I have not had to use in years." I explain as I keep my eyes away from his.

A cool hand on my cheek makes me face him, "I was so worried, nobody knew what to do. Nobody knew why you lost consciousness. I didn't know if you'd ever wake up again." He whispered. I slowly sit up, causing him to back up.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I couldn't allow Bella to die." I mutter as the burning in my throat increases. Anytime this happens, I wake up extremely hungry and needing to feed. "I need to feed." I grumble, throwing the blankets off me and climbing out of bed. I notice my clothes weren't changed. I look around to notice that we're in a hotel room. Carlisle stands with me, grabbing my hand.

"I got you a blood bag and ordered room service. I wasn't sure if you could drink blood or not, but I wanted to be on the safe side." Carlisle said as he walked over to the mini fridge. He leaned over and pulled out two blood bags, the burning becoming unbearable, I lunged forward, snagging the bags, and plopping on the couch. As I began to devour the blood, Carlisle sat down with me, watching me with fascination.

As I finish the blood, the burning disappears completely, "How's Bella doing?" I ask, spinning to lay my head on Carlisle's lap.

He sighs as he begins to play with my hair, "She's currently unconscious. Edward hasn't left his side, just like I refused to leave yours, only leaving to hunt this morning."

I hum as he rubs my head, letting my eyes close, "She'll be okay." I reassure him.

He makes an agreement noise before speaking, "Luna, about us being mates…" I lazily open my eyes, my unique blue/green, clashing with his bright gold, "I don't want you to feel as though you are required to be with me. I will understand if you want to take some time to wrap your head around it." He rushes out.

A soft smile makes its way onto my face, I sit up, placing myself in his lap facing him, "Carlisle, I am much older than you. I've been waiting for my mate for hundreds of years." I mumble, grasping his face between my two hands and descending my lips onto his. The gentle kiss quickly turned into a heated make-out session. I moaned and shifted on his lap, causing him to let out a low growl. In the blink of an eye he flipped us over, so I was laying on the couch, him hovering above me. His lips trialed from my mouth, over my jaw, and down my neck. My head lulled back as soft moans spilt from my parted lips. My hands traveled up to his hair, gripping his golden locks and tugging. He groaned and ground his hips into me, a gasp flying from me. He slowly pulled away, causing a quiet sound of protest coming from my throat. He chuckled as our eyes locked on one another.

"So, just how much older are you? For curiosities sake." He asked, a mischievous glint in his now black eyes. I narrow my eyes, knowing he was changing the subject, but letting it go.

A small laugh bubbles out from my chest, "Let's just say you're a but a baby to me." His eyes widen, his eyebrows furrow in disbelief, a smirk settles on my lips, "Believe what you want; however, I believe we need to pay Bella a visit."

—

Days blended into weeks, Bella eventually woke up and we all returned to Forks. Carlisle and I have begun dating, not publicly of course, because he's supposed to be in his twenties and I am only a high school student. I snort at the thought. Somehow, Alice and Bella convinced me to attend junior prom, despite my protests. Carlisle and I grew closer, but Esme seemed to be avoiding the house whenever I was here. The relationship between us was strained, but she was working on it.

Carlisle and I were lounging on his bed, watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when Alice flounced into the room, without knocking might I add. "Luna! It's time to get ready!" she practically sang as she twirled, motioning for me to get moving. I sigh and roll my eyes, getting up and following her out of the room, casting one last glance at Carlisle, who doesn't seem inclined to help me out of this situation.

An hour later, Alice finishes my hair and make-up. The only bright side is that I was able to pick out my own dress and shoes for the event. After Alice helps me slip into my burgundy lace dress, I pick out and put on my nude heels. I walk to the steps, only to see Carlisle waiting at the bottom for me. A bright smile stretches across my face, making my cheeks hurt. He looked stunned, his eyes darkening more with every step I take. Reaching the bottom, he claps my hand, setting a kiss on my knuckles, "You look ravishing, Love." His native accent coming out as he smirks when my cheeks flush a bright pink.

"Why, thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself, Love." I say mimicking his accent.

His eyes rake over my form, causing heat to follow their path, "Actually, maybe you should change…" He mutters, his eyes squinting. A loud laugh bursts from me.

"I'll be fine, Carlisle. Besides, you're the only one for me." I say winking, we had yet to take our relationship to the next level. Mainly due to the number of vampires inhabiting the Cullen home, and myself living with Charlie. It doesn't stop us from teasing each other and pushing one another to our limits.

Alice and Jasper appear next to us, "She'll be safe, Carlisle. We'll be there." She says, holding onto Jasper's arm. Rosalie and Emmett weren't attending, due to them being seniors. The only reason Jasper was going is because Alice somehow convinced him that it would be fun. True to his word, Carlisle didn't let any of the Cullens know that I was a hybrid, therefor making them all believe this would be my first junior prom. While part of me felt guilty for lying to them, another part wanted to keep the secret between Carlisle and me. I started this whole masquerade two years ago, wanting to try living like a normal human, and I'd be damned if I didn't finish it. I kiss Carlisle goodbye one last time before joining Alice and Jasper in the car. Edward had already left to go pick up Bella from our house.

Arriving at the inn where the school was hosting the prom, the three of us climb out. Other students stop and stare at us as we walk over to Edward's Volvo. He steps out and goes around to the passenger side to help Bella out of the car. They stand there sharing, another, gag worthy moment. I cough to remind them of us other three, causing Bella to look over as her cheeks turn a vibrant shade of pink. I give her a bright smile as I take in her blue dress and boot, "You look gorgeous Bells!" I cheer.

A large smile comes over her face as her eyes brighten, "Luna! You're stunning! We're going to have to beat boys off with a stick." She laughs.

I roll my eyes playfully as I walk over and link arms with her other arm that isn't already hooked onto Edward, "I doubt that. Let's get pictures!"

All five us walk over to the photographer, posing in different groups. After we finish, we walk to the entrance and I hear Bella mumble to Edward, "I can't believe you're making me do this." I look around seeing the entire placed decked out in a Monte Carlo theme. There are different game tables, roulette wheels, and different prizes. The place is already packed with people. I hear Bella's heart pick up in slight panic, "You really are trying to kill me." She grumbles.

Edward chuckles, "Prom is an important rite of passage. I don't want you to miss anything." A smirk stretches across my face and I have to hold back a laugh. I let the two of them pass me, noticing how many heads turn to stare at the couple.

I walk in behind them and notice the gawking of nearly everyone. I see Bella and Edward break off to dance, along with Alice and Jasper. I make my way over to the drink area but before I can reach my destination, Mike Newton appears in front of me. "You look gorgeous tonight, Luna." He says seriously as his eyes rake over my body.

"Thanks, Mike. Where's Jess?" I ask glancing around to look for his date.

He clears his throat, "I don't know actually." The song changes to a more upbeat tune, making Mike's eyes light up. I don't need to read his mind to know what he's about to ask. "Dance with me?" He asks hopefully. I think for a moment, deciding that it couldn't hurt anything as I already made my feelings clear to him, and place my hand in his own. He rushes us over to the dance floor. A large smile comes over my face as I recognize the song.

My hips start to sway in tune with the beat and before I know it my eyes are closed as I move and sing to the song.

 _You lay here with me, you're shuttin' down  
I smell her on you, I'm focused now  
I know what's goin' on in your head, yeah  
I know what's happened here in our bed, yeah  
Your phone is buzzin', so pick it up  
I know she callin', so what the fuck, ah?  
I should've known a cheat stays a cheater  
So here we are_

 _And there goes the alarm ringin' in my head  
Like somebody said, "Don't you trust him?" No.  
Textin' from his ex, what did you expect?  
Now you're lyin' here knowin' where he goes  
Now he gotta get you  
Karma is a bitch, yeah  
Same way that they come that's the way they go  
Now he gotta get you  
Rewindin' the picture  
There goes the alarm and the sirens go_

 _There goes the alarm_

 _I saw it comin', I let it go  
My girls will tell me, "I told you so."  
But I was so intrigued by your style, boy  
Always been a sucker for a wild boy  
I'm better than this, I know my worth  
I might be gettin' what I deserve  
But I ain't stickin' 'round for the rerun  
What's done is done_

 _And there goes the alarm ringin' in my head  
Like somebody said, "Don't you trust him?" No.  
Textin' from his ex, what did you expect?  
Now you're lyin' here knowin' where he goes  
Now he gotta get you  
Karma is a bitch, yeah  
Same way that they come that's the way they go  
Now he gotta get you  
Rewindin' the picture  
There goes the alarm and the sirens go_

 _There goes the alarm  
Now he gotta get you  
Same way that they go  
Now he gotta get you  
There goes the alarm, yeah  
Same way that they go  
Now he gotta get you, yeah_

 _Bang bang, two shots fired  
Man down, one fool, one liar  
Ring ring, trust gone missin'  
House on fire, house on fire  
Bang bang, two shots fired  
Man down, one fool, one liar  
Ring ring, trust gone missin'  
House on fire_

 _And there goes the alarm ringin' in my head  
Like somebody said, "Don't you trust him?" No.  
Textin' from his ex, what did you expect?  
Now you're lyin' here knowin' where he goes  
Now he gotta get you  
Karma is a bitch, yeah  
Same way that they come that's the way they go  
Now he gotta get you  
Rewindin' the picture  
There goes the alarm and the sirens go_

 _There goes the alarm  
Now he gotta get you  
There goes the alarm  
There goes the alarm  
Now he gotta get you  
There goes the alarm  
There goes the alarm_

As the song ends, I open my eyes, only to see everyone staring at me. Mike's mouth is hanging open, as are many of the other males. Girls are glaring at me, while some start clapping. I give a small smile and make my way off the dance floor, only to see Jess glaring at me with pure hate in her eyes as she glances over to an immobile Mike. I avert my eyes and walk outside. I walk around the large garden that the Inn has set up before sensing a familiar presence. A smile stretches my lips as I'm spun around to face Carlisle. My eyes rake over his body, drinking him in. He's wearing a black suit with a with a burgundy dress shirt to match my dress. Our eyes meet each other as electricity sparks between us.

"May I have this dance?" He whispers as his head lowers towards my own.

My heart is going crazy, "Of course." I manage to get out.

We sway to no music but somehow keep up with each other perfectly. When he dips me back, his lips connect with my own. As he pulls us back up, my hands grasp his shoulders, deepening the kiss. My body is flush against his as he moves his lips to trail down over my jaw to my neck. A gasp escapes my swollen lips as he nips playfully on my weak spot. My legs nearly give out as he wraps an arm around my waist to steady me, releasing a husky chuckle.

"Carlisle." I murmur, "Let's get out of here."

He pulls back, eyes wide, as he stares into my own. "You're serious?"

My breath is coming out in near pants from the want I have for this man, "Yes." I whisper as his eyes turn black. He picks me up before running back to the Cullen house. When we approach, I notice the home is empty. Before I can blink we're in Carlisle's room and his mouth is back on mine.

 **A/N: Okay so next chapter will be rated M. I'm not sure how far I'll be taking the scene between them but as a precaution, I will be changing the rating of the story. I stated before that this story will be rated M at some point. Between language and any sexual situations that occur. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

As Carlisle's mouth stays on mine, I reach up and shove his suit coat off. My hands run up and down his clothed chest before my fingers find the buttons. His lips leave my own and make their way down my neck, causing me to gasp and moan out his name. A low rumble sounds from his chest as I slowly unbutton his shirt. Reaching the last one, I shove his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. My hands trace over his chest down to his ab muscles. I trace every ripple as he moves away from my neck. Through my lust filled haze, I realize he's making sure I'm okay with this.

"Carlisle, I'm sure. I know I look young, but I'm older than you." I say in a husky tone as I turn around and gesture towards my dress. He steps up behind me, running a finger down my back before reaching up and grasoing the zipper. The only sound in the room is the zip of the zipper and my heavy breathing. Once my dress is unzipped all of the way, I let it drop off my arms and onto the floor. I hear a winded inhale from behind me and smirk. Carlisle's large hands trace down my back before settling on my hips.

I'm suddenly spun around and picked up. My legs hook around his own hips as I wrap my arms around his neck. Our bare chests touching makes me give out a small purr of satisfaction. I grind my hips down on the bulge in his pants causing him to let out a loud groan. His lips meet my own in a passion filled kiss. He lays me down on the bed and leans back. His eyes take in my almost naked form, the only thing left between us is my lacey black thong and his own pants and underwear. He rips his pants off in one fluid motion and leans down to capture my lips again. His hands ghost up my sides, causing goose bumps to appear. When he reaches my breasts, he lightly caresses each of them. His thumbs rub over my pert nipples causing me to jerk my hips up into his own. I feel a smirk on his lips as he pulls back. His lips trail down my neck, sucking gently on the juncture between my neck and shoulder making me release a quiet moan. His lips continue down to my nipples, flicking his tongue over my right while his fingers pinch and roll my left. My eyes fall shut as I throw my head back and thrust my hips up again. He doesn't spend long on my right before mirroring his actions on the left. "Carlisle!" I gasp as my center rubs against him. He low growl sounds from his chest.

He doesn't respond with words and continues kissing down my stomach, only stopping when he reaches my thong. In one swift movement he tears them off and tosses them away. My eyes fly open as I glance down, only to see his head lower between my legs. His black passion filled eyes glance up, locked on my own as a smirk settles on his face. His tongue darts out, running the length of my core. I gasp as my eyes fly shut and my head falls back. As much as I would love to keep this going, we have all eternity for foreplay. I reach down, grasping his neck and pulling him up my body. Our lips meet again as I taste myself on his lips. A groan leaves his lips as I reach down and rip his underwear off, just like he did my thong. "No more teasing." I mutter against his lips.

He pulls back and stares into my eyes as he reaches down to grasp his length. "I love you, Luna." He whispers as he thrusts forward and into me.

I throw my head back and moan loudly, "Carlisle!"

—

When I wake up the next morning, I'm laying naked across Carlisle's chest. Our legs are tangled together and the blissful ache between my legs reminds me that it was no dream. I look up, only to see him already staring at me. He presses a soft kiss to my lips as I sit up and stretch. I lazily blink away my sleepy haze and stare out the windows to see it's at least sometime in the afternoon. I still don't hear any movement in the house, which means they came back and left already, or they never came back in the first place. "Good morning, Love." Carlisle says as he arms slink around my waist.

"Hmm, what a good morning it is." I say saucily, looking behind me to shoot him a wink.

He kisses my shoulder, before asking, "Want a shower and breakfast?"

"Always." I laugh as we get up and make our way to the bathroom.

It takes longer than it should have to shower, due to the both of us being unable to keep our hands off one another. Carlisle seemed delighted to know that he didn't need to be gentle with me since my body is stronger than regular humans and also heals much faster. After throwing on one of Carlisle's shirts we make our way to the kitchen. I start cooking up and omelet as Carlisle stares at me. "What?" I ask, turning to him.

He just smiles at me, "Nothing, I just love looking at you." And that's when I realize Carlisle professed his love for me last night and I never said anything back. I place my omelet on a plate as I walk over to him and place my hands on his cheeks, staring at his now gold eyes.

"I love you more, Carlisle." I say as I place a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. When we pull back his eyes seem to sparkle with happiness. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." I murmur as I move to sit on the stool next to him and begin eating my omelet.

The next week, Jasper and I present our project. Jasper was surprised at how well the dress fit me and the condition it was in. We scored 100 plus extra credit for going the extra mile. The teacher tried to take my painting but I refused to allow that.

—

The months blurred together as Carlisle and I strengthened our relationship. I either stayed over at the Cullen home with him, even moving some of my clothing into this closet, or he visits me in my room at Charlie's. Esme was rarely around the Cullen home and chose to visit the Denali's more often than not. Nobody every brought it up but I could tell they all felt bad. Carlisle kept trying to convince me it was fine and she would be okay with me in time. I already understood all of that but it doesn't mean I don't know what she was going through. Seeing her run away because of Carlisle and I brought old wounds to the surface.

Before I knew it, senior year was here. I wake up early to get my gift for Bella together. I look through my closet before deciding on a black dress with a thin brown belt, a brown cardigan, and knee high brown leather boots. I find a pair of cute feather earrings to go along with the outfit. I gather the small gift bag before running down to Bella's room. I meet Charlie in front of her door as he awkwardly knocks before opening her door. I follow behind him as he balances two gifts, one that's wrapped and one that's not. Bella is staring at us like we're aliens.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He says as he moves closer to her bed.

"Dad, we agreed. No gifts." Bella sighs.

Charlie shrugs his shoulders, "At least mines not wrapped."

I pop in front of Bella, landing on her bed, "And I never agreed to that." Charlie hands Bella a digital camera.

"Okay, this is actually kinda great. Thanks, dad." Bella says with a smile as she starts to fiddle with the camera.

He reaches over to hand Bella the wrapped gift, "This ones from your mom. We coordinated, well, she coordinated me." He chuckles. Bella rips off the paper to reveal a scrap book.

"Look, Bells! We can add our prom photos!" I cheer.

Charlie shoots me a small smile and Bella giggles, "You can put all your pictures in, record your senior year. Man, senior year. How'd you girls get so old so fast?" He sighs glancing between Bella and I.

Bella looks horrified, "Not that old."

Charlie squints at her, "I don't know, is that wrinkle? And Luna's hair is already a nice white shade…" He jokes. Bella jumps out of bed and rushes over to the mirror, intently searching her face. Charlie chuckles, "I was kidding."

Bella turns around and pouts, "So not funny, dad."

I laugh, "My hair's always been this color, Charlie!" I look at Bella, "I'll give you your gift later."

He cracks another smile, "Alright, you girls should get ready for school." He leaves and heads out for work.

Bella finally gets dressed and we make our way to school in her truck. When we get to school, Bella finds a decently close parking spot and we both climb out and search the parking lot for the Cullens. "Wherefore art thou, Bella?" I hear Mike call out to Bella and send a silent thank you to whoever didn't let him see me.

I walk around the truck to see Mike, Jess, Angela, and Eric approaching us. Mike's eyes light up as he sees me and I almost wince. Ever since junior prom his crush on me seemed to only get worse and in turn made Jess hate me even more. "You girls finish the Shakespeare assignment?" _'Finish it? I could write about the accurate occurrences surrounding that human.'_ I snort to myself.

Jess rolls her eyes as she gestures to Mike with her hands, "He means will you finish his assignment?"

I shrug my shoulders, "What would I get out of it?"

Mike visibly brightens, "A date with me!"

A deadpanned look settles on my face, "No thanks." Causing Bella and Jess to snort and Mike to deflate.

Bella comes to my rescue, "I can help you with it, but first-" she pulls out her camera, "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories."

Angela backs away slightly, holding up her own camera, "I take 'em, I don't pose for 'em."

Bella's face is determined, "You do today." She pushes Angela towards the other three and beckons me over as well. I stand next to Angela, and as far away from Mike as possible.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks too big, right?" Jess asks horrified.

Eric chuckles and gestures towards himself, "Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will even look at you guys."

Jess scoffs and mutters under her breath, "You mean Luna's here." I let it roll off as I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I was human.

Bella aims her camera at us as Eric and Mike goof off, Angela is raising her own camera, Jess looks like she's posing for a modeling ad, and I'm holding up a peace sign, smiling. As she lowers the camera, Edward's getting out of his car and walking over. "Oh good, Cullen's here." Mike says dryly.

Jess looks over, "Yay," She says sarcastically. Angela and Eric look a little uncomfortable before they all start to walk away.

"Check ya later." Eric says before him and Angela disappear together.

Bella clearly doesn't notice their hostility or uncomfortableness because her and Edward are too busy eye fucking each other. "Happy birthday." Edward says to her smiling.

Bella's face falls, "Don't remind me." She grumbles.

He looks confused before glancing at me and back to Bella, "Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate."

"Not for me." She groans.

Edward chuckles, "Eighteen is a little too early to be worrying about your age."

"It's because she's worried about being older than you." I say giggling.

Bella turns and mock glares at me, "It's different for you! You're dating an old man."

Edward shudders, "Don't remind me." I glare at him while Bella just looks confused. He leans down towards her ear, thinking I can't hear him before whispering, "Her and Carlisle go at it like bunnies."

Bella rears back, her mouth hanging open as she stares at me. I stare at her innocently, acting like I didn't hear what Edward said, "What?"

"You didn't tell me you guys were…. Sleeping together." She hisses, her cheeks flushing red.

I shrug, "What can I say?"

Bella, horrified, tries to steer the conversation back to the original topic, "It's one year older than you." She grumbles to Edward.

"Bella, I'm ninety." Edward says dryly.

"What an old man." I snigger causing Edward to give me a deadpanned look.

"Like you're one to talk." He says, jutting his face away from me.

I smirk, "What can I say? The older ones seem to be better in bed." I wink as Edward turns a concerning shade of green. I spot Jacob before Edward does and head over to him to allow the couple a small amount of privacy.

"Jake!" I say as I reach him. He looks at me startled, his eyes roaming over my figure. My eyes do their own sweep, but for completely different reasons. Jake's body got super muscular since the last time I saw him. Almost concerningly so, I'd have to keep my eye out on him.

"Luna, wow, you look great." He stutters out, his face getting pink.

"Thanks, Bella's having a small get together at the Cullens later." I say, glancing over as Edward and Bella make their way over.

"Bella!" Jake says happily.

Bella looks taken back, "God, Jacob. What are they feeding you on that rez, steroids?"

"Yeah, Jake. You're huge." I say astonished. He's face heats up to a bright red and I see Edward glare at Jake. It's only after that I realize what I said and mentally face palm.

Jake recovers, "Wouldn't seem so drastic if you girls visited more."

Bella nods, "We will, soon. But isn't your school like ten miles that way?" She gestures towards La Push.

Jake holds up a car part, "Just here to buy this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. You guys should come take a ride when it's done."

I can feel my eyes lighting up, "I'd love to go for a ride!" I squeal.

Bella snorts, "I think you go for enough _rides_."

I whip my head around to her and punch her shoulder as Jake's cheeks flush a bright red again. "That's rude!" I say giggling.

Jake coughs, "Oh, Bella, Happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So…" He pulls out a gorgeous woven dreamcatcher. "I saw it the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams."

Bella looks euphoric, "This, I need. It's great."

Edward chooses that moment to come over, "The bells about to ring." The bell then sounds out over the parking lot.

"Oooh, look at you, all psychic." Jake jokes.

"I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way." Edward quips as him and Jake share a tight smile.

Bella looks at Jake with a small smile, "Bye, Jake. Thanks for the gift." Edward leads them away as Jake stares after them.

"Well, catch ya later, Jake." I say, throwing up a peace sign and heading to class.

As we're seated in English watching Romeo and Juliet, Edward and Bella are flirting in the back. Unfortunately, this is one of the classes with assigned seats and Mike is seated next to me. I kick his chair to try and subtlety wake him up.

The teacher, Mr. Berty, suddenly pipe up, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Edward?"

I turn around to look at Edward and Bella, "Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight eighty-nine, "If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight." I snort causing Edward to glance at me with a small smirk.

Mr. Berty looks away, clearly flustered, "Eyes on the screen, people."

I turn back towards the movie, just waiting for the day to be over.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **Luna's POV:**

After school, Carlisle picked me up from Charlie's. I was sitting in the kitchen on a stool as I watched Alice bustle around the house. She wouldn't let me go up with Carlisle when he went to take a quick shower, stating, "We would both get distracted and forget there was a party." While she wasn't wrong, I do wish I was up in the shower, naked, with Carlisle.

I turn my attention to Edward, listening to him talk about the Volturi to Bella. I tense when he mentions, "The closest thing my world has to royalty." I knew Carlisle had a history with the Volturi but he didn't agree with all of their ways and decided to leave. It doesn't make me feel any more comfortable when they are brought up though. I've managed to evade them for nearly a thousand years, yet within the last 2 years of my life they pop up. _'Just my luck.'_ I snort.

I zone back in when I hear Bella mention Victoria, the mate, of the now dead, James. "You said she'd come after you for killing her mate."

"Victoria? Yes, some day. But Alice will see her coming. And she won't win." Edward says, his tone serious.

"I hate that I can't protect you. Or Luna." Bella mumbles. Edward's laughs booms through the house, "That was me being serious." Bella snarks.

"I know…" Edward starts but when I hear him landing kisses on her face I tune back out.

"It's time! It's time! It's time!" Alice shouts as she bounces around the house.

Carlisle's arms are suddenly wrapped around my waist as he kisses the top of my head. I look up and catch his lips with my own. "Come on, Love." He says as he tugs me towards the living room. As we step into the living room, everyone is already there, including Esme. She gives me a small but warm smile. After all these months she's finally warming up to me and Carlisle being together.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle says, not very apologetically might I add.

"Like that's possible." I snort, causing Alice to shoot me a look.

A bright flash blinds Bella and Edward, "Found it in your bag! Do you mind?" Alice asks Bella, who shakes her head 'no'.

Emmett nudges Edward's side before waggling his eyebrows, "Dating an older woman, hot." I snort in amusement as Edward jabs him back sharply. "What?" Emmett asks confused as Bella awkwardly shifts her weight.

I step up, holding my baby blue gift bag, "Here, open mine first." I hand it to Bella with a smile and she relaxes slightly.

She opens it to find a small box with a bracelet in it, it reads 'Best' on half of a heart. When she looks over, I hold my own wrist up that has a similar bracelet, only my half of the heart reads 'Friend'. She gives me a hug mumbling, "Thank you." I step back into Carlisle's side as his arm wraps around my waist.

Rosalie steps up next, shoving a small silver package into Bella's hands. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She says as she struts back to Emmett. Bella and Jasper exchange an awkward wave that has me cringing and Carlisle chuckling at me.

Alice bounces in place, "Show me the love!" she shouts as Edward and Bella share a romantic embrace. Cue gagging. Do Carlisle and I look that gag worthy? I sure hope not. "For your scrapbook! Now to open more presents!" Alice exclaims.

We all head walk over to the elaborately decorated table, there are several neatly wrapped gifts, a giant cake, and some small china plates. My mouth falls open as I look over the cake.

I glance over to see Bella in the same shocked state, "Alice, Luna and I are the only ones who even eat cake. That thing could feed fifty people."

Alice just smiles blindingly, "Hope you guys are hungry. Here, open Emmett's."

Bella opens the gift, only to find out its an empty box and I have to hold back my laugh at her expression, "Um… thanks?"

Emmett laughs deeply, "Already installed it in your truck."

Edward exhales, "Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of—"

"Hey! No hating on the truck!" Bella cuts him off before looking at Emmett, "Thank you, Emmett."

Alice floats forward, "Open mine!"

Bella takes the gift and as she opens it, cuts her finger. I tense up and Carlisle grips my waist reassuringly. Bella stares at her finger, "Ouch, a paper cut." She mutters.

A loud snarl makes me snap my head to Jasper and Carlisle to tense next to me. Jasper suddenly lunges towards Bella as I jump out of Carlisle's hold. Edward shoves Bella back as and she grabs my arm, taking me with her as she crashes into the table. Jasper collides into Edward, sounding like two boulders smashing into one another. Edward shoves Jasper back, making him fly and land on the piano, resulting in it being crushed to bits. Jasper gets back up, blood thirst in his eyes. I try to shove as many positive, relaxing emotions as I can towards him as Emmett and Carlisle tackle Jasper, taking him to the ground. Alice crouches next to him as he calms down from the emotions being shoved at him, "Jazz, shh, it's just a little…" She pauses as she glances over at us.

I look down, realizing how much blood is present and instantly tense up. I look at her arm, where a large gash has appeared from a broken china plate. I glance up sensing an enormous amount of bloodlust. Everyone but Carlisle has black irises, poised to strike any minute as their eyes train in on Bella's arm. "Fuck. Get everyone out of here!" I shout, getting everyone moving.

Carlisle leaps over to our sides, his eyes raking over me to make sure I'm fine before settling on Bella. Emmett and Rosalie drag Jasper out of the house after a pregnant pause, Esme, who isn't breathing leaves after an apology, Alice looks over to us, "I'm sorry… I can't." following the others outside.

The only person left is Edward. Carlisle looks over Bella's arm, "I'll have to stitch this up."

Edward steps forward, "I'll carry her to the kitchen." I glance at him, weary, his bloodlust was the strongest out of everyone and it's not gone yet.

"We'll take care of her, Edward." I mumble glancing at him again, only to see his eyes trained on Bella's blood.

Carlisle nods, "You should go check on Jasper."

Carlisle and I help Bella to the kitchen, setting her down on a stool. I start cleaning up the shattered glass and blood as Carlisle works on Bella's arm. "I sure can kill a party." Bella tries joking but I can hear her sad tone.

Carlisle glances up from her arm and at me, "It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us." He explains.

"Not only that, but he was also feeling _everyone's_ bloodlust." I stress to Carlisle, trying to defend Jasper.

"Seems like you and Luna are the only ones unaffected. I know Luna is human but how can you stand this?" Bella sighs. I force an awkward laugh, wanting to tell her how wrong she is.

Carlisle comes to my rescue, "Centuries of practice."

Bella looks at him curiously, "Did you ever think about living differently?"

Carlisle smiles at her, "I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned."

"Don't be so dramatic." I snort.

Bella looks affronted, "Damned? You're not damned!"

"Then you and I agree. But Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind. He thinks we've lost our souls." Carlisle explains. I snort again.

"Nobody has a soul. In fact, I don't think there's an after-life at all." I say shrugging. Another difference between Carlisle and I, his father _was_ a pastor, it only makes sense that some of his human life carried on with him. Carlisle is slightly religious, whereas I am not whatsoever.

Bella glances at the both of us before realization crosses her face, "That's why he won't… he thinks he'd be damning me."

Carlisle glances at her, "If you believed as he did, would you risk it?" Bella's face says it all.

After Carlisle patches up Bella's arm, Edward stalks back in and says he's taking Bella and I back to Charlie's. I scoff at him, "Nah, I'm staying here tonight. You're not my father, and as much as I respect Charlie, neither is he."

Edward shoots me a glare before Carlisle steps in, "Edward, Luna and I already discussed this." Edward just nods and leaves with Bella.

When I hear Bella's truck get far enough away, I turn to Carlisle sighing, "His thoughts are all over the place. He's going to try and force you all to move."

Carlisle's arms engulfed me, picking me up, and dashing upstairs to his room. "It will be fine, don't worry, Love." He mumbles as his lips attach to my own. His hands reach down and slide up my thighs, bring my dress up and over my head. As I tear his own clothes off, I hear Edward come back, along with everyone else. Carlisle and I both release frustrated groans. Carlisle walks over and grabs a robe for himself before kissing me, "I'll be right back." He mutters.

I sigh and throw myself back on the bed, listening to the whole argument downstairs. I lay there with my eyes closed for what feels like forever when, _finally,_ it ends as I hear all the Cullens leave the house to give Carlisle and I privacy. Carlisle is lying above me before I know it. I blink lazily up at him, "Did you hear all that?" He asks, trailing kisses all over my exposed neck and shoulder.

"Mhmm." Is all I can manage to get out as he distracts me.

"I don't want to leave." He mumbles against my neck.

"I don't want you to go either, Love. But I can still come see you and we can talk on the phone. Our relationship is not Edward's to control and if I must, I _will_ put him in his place. He is but a fledgling to me. We decide where to go with our relationship." I snark. Angry at Edward for wanting to leave in the first place. Carlisle soon distracts me with his mouth and hands. My mind is dizzy with him, I'm seeing through a lust filled haze. And as much as this feels like goodbye sex, we both know it's not.

The next day, I don't go to school and Carlisle informs the hospital of his sudden departure. I lounge around in his bed until he gets home. We spend the next few hours surrounded in each other. "Will you leave your room like this? In case we need a place to meet or I just need somewhere to go?" I ask as I draw random patterns on his chest. Our naked bodies are tangled together and twisted in his sheets.

"Of course, Love." He says as he kisses the top of my head.

After showering, we hear the rest of the Cullens come home. I walk downstairs with Carlisle to see them packing up most of their things. They all pause and stare at me, one by one, they all hug me goodbye. Even Esme gives me a tight hug, "We'll see you soon, dear." She whispers. I give her a small smile, not needing to tell them that Carlisle and I will be fine.

After handling all our goodbyes, Carlisle takes me home. When we pull up towards the house, I notice many unknown vehicles parked around Charlie's. I glance at Carlisle and see he looks just as confused before his nose twitches. I inhale and find the scent of shifters nearby. When Carlisle parks I turn to him, planting a kiss on his lips and muttering, "I'll see you soon."

When I hop out I head towards the house. I notice a group of people clustering by the woods and walk over to Charlie. "Luna!" Charlie exclaims, looking relieved.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look around, spotting the shifters instantly.

"It's Bella, I thought you were with her too. She hasn't been home in hours so we're searching the woods." Charlie says, looking as though he's going to have a panic attack any moment.

I nod my head as I realize Edward must have said goodbye, "It's the Cullens, they've left town." I murmur, eyes scanning the tree line. Was Edward really stupid enough to leave a clumsy, heartbroken Bella in forest?

Charlie sighs, "Would you like to help?"

"Of course!" I say, grabbing a flashlight, even though I don't need it, and heading towards the woods.

A hand on my shoulder stops me, I turn to see Charlie looking unsure, "You should go with Paul. He's from the rez, Billy sent some guys to help search." He says as he gestures to a giant tan man. I look him over before sniffing subtlety, confirming that he's a shifter.

Paul walks over, his eyes hardening as my scent drift towards him. I know I must reek of Carlisle. I nod at him, "I'm Luna."

"Paul." He grunts before moving towards the woods, causing me to catch up with him. We walk around for a few minutes, scanning the dark, both trying to seem human with our flashlights. Paul clears his throat, "Why don't you check over there while I move on a bit?" He suggests, and I know its only top get rid of me, so he can shift.

I glance at him, seeing him look me over before his eyes meet my own and his shoulders relax slightly. "I know what you are. You can shift if you want, it will be quicker and easier to find Bella that way." I mumble as I turn away and look out through the dark woods.

I see Paul tense out of the corner of my eye, the air growing silent, "How do you know that?" he growls out.

I tap my temple while smirking, "I know a lot, my friend." It doesn't seem to make him any more comfortable.

A low growl rumbles from his chest, "Did those leeches tell you anything?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes, "No. But that's for another time, we need to find Bella."

"You reek of leech, it's burning my nose." He grunts, "I'll be right back."

He walks over between some trees, in the darkness where a mere human couldn't see. I see him start to take off his shorts, so I quickly avert my eyes. I hear the popping of bones as he shifts into a giant wolf. He trots over to me and gestures his head to his back. I raise my eyebrows before shrugging. I walk over and swing myself on his back, holding on before he shoots off through the trees.

As Paul sprints through the woods, I keep my eyes out for Bella. I smell her before I see her as Paul comes to a skid, noticing her laying against a tree, eyes closed. I jump off Paul, sprinting over to her, just as another shifter arrives, in human form.

"Bella!" I call out to her but receive no response.

The shifter looks at me before he picks her up bridal style and makes his way towards Charlie's. I feel Paul come to stand behind me. I climb back on his back and we head off as well. Before we get too close, I hop off Paul, so he can shift back. He comes back in his human form, nodding at me and walking forward. I follow as I hear Jake shout Charlie's name. I rush out of the tree line, seeing the shifter, now known as Sam Uley, hand Bella over to Charlie.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank god." Charlie mumbles weakly.

I follow behind Charlie and Bella, heading into the house without sparing the shifters another glance. "What were you thinking, baby? Why were you out there?" Charlie's weak voice asks.

Bella opens her eyes, a sad haze covering her once bright brown eyes, "He's… gone."

"Oh, Bells." I say as I watch Charlie lay her down on her bed and wrap her in blankets. He glances at me, "I'll watch over her for a while, Charlie. You should rest a bit."

A small, sad smile tugs at his lips, "Thank you, Luna. For everything." He makes his way out of Bella's room.

I sigh as I glance over Bella's broken figure, cursing Edward mentally. I'll need to inform Carlisle of this development and hope he beats some sense into Edward. I kick off my shoes and climb into bed with her, she instantly cuddles up to me. "He's gone, Luna. They're all gone." She mumbles before shooting up, eyes frantic as she looks me in my eyes. "Oh my god! Luna! How are you handling this?" She fires off as her eyes gather with tears.

"I'll be okay, Bells." I answer honestly. She lays back down and we just cuddle on her bed until her breathing even outs and I doze off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to change the story up some. Please don't hate me but I feel like this will work out better for the way I'm writing Luna. Thank you all for your support!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

Months have passed since the Cullens left. Everyday, Bella grows more and more detached from reality. Carlisle told me that Edward left the coven to travel on his own. Carlisle and I have seen each other since his departure but its not often and it's being away from each other for so long. We try to meet up and see each other every other week. While its hard to see him leave, we at least can keep in touch through calls and texts.

The shifters have been wanting me to go to La Push to speak with them, but I keep refusing. I do as much as I can to help a despondent Bella get through her everyday life but her 'blah' attitude is really dampening my mood. Bella wakes up screaming in pain some nights and I know that's from the pull of her mate not being nearby. As much as Edward would like to deny it, his pain is just as bad. He won't be able to stay away forever, if he tries, it could kill them both.

Christmas passed by in a blink of an eye. Carlisle and I spent a wonderful romantic evening at the Cullen home. He made me a delicious meal, along with filling champagne glasses with blood, of course animal, for the both of us. Then we made passionate love in his bed and talked until the sun came up.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair, deciding I had enough of this depressed Bella. Even my positive emotions wouldn't lift her spirits. She doesn't really talk to anyone at school anymore and she can barely hold a conversation with me.

Making up my mind, I stomp down to Bella's room and barge inside. I see her typing away on her laptop. I glide over to her and slam my hand down on the lid, closing the laptop. She looks up at me startled. "Okay, I understand you're hurting. But _this_ needs to stop." I say as I gesture around with my hands.

"Luna…" She mumbles.

I hold my hand up, cutting her off, "No. This ends today, Bella. You need to at least act like a human being, not a zombie. Charlie and Renee are talking about sending us both to Jacksonville." I explain, causing her to look down guilty.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I know you must be feeling the same. I don't want to go to Jacksonville! I'll work on it." She murmurs as she glances at me, apologies swimming in her eyes.

I give her a small smile, feeling guilty for being able to see my mate while Edward trapezes around the world being just as miserable as Bella. "It's okay. But from today onward, we are going to have fun!" I say, slamming my fist onto my open palm. I make her stand up and put on actual clothes.

Hearing the small, interesting, conversation between Charlie and our neighbor, Bob Marks. I make her go downstairs and outside. There stand three, beat up, motorcycles in front of Bob. Bella and I glance at each other, our eyes lighting up. A silent agreement takes place, we _will_ get those bikes.

Once Charlie leaves for work, Bella and I gather the motorcycles and put them in the bed of her truck, covering them with a tarp. We giggle the whole time, like we're small children, knowing we're doing something we're not supposed to. It's refreshing to see Bella somewhat happy again, the dead, dull look in her eyes over the past couple of months was unsettling. We both climb into her truck and head towards Jake's house.

I pull out my phone, a wide grin stretching across my face as I text Carlisle.

 **TO: Carlisle (^o^)**

 **FROM: Luna**

 _ **Bella and I just picked up motorcycles! Taking them to Jake now so he can fix them up for us. I miss you lots. I love you until the very end 3**_

 _ **XOXO**_

I hit send as we pull up in front of Jake's house. Jake comes bounding out of the house, a giant grin on his face. "Bella! Luna!"

As Bella and I step out of the truck, my eyes scan over him, noticing he got taller and his muscles bulkier. He reaches out to Bella, engulfing her in a bear hug, "'Bout time you girls showed up!" He exclaims before moving over to me and crushing me in a hug as well.

Bella and I make eye contact before beaming at Jake, "We brought you something." I sing as I float towards the bed of the truck. Bella grasps the tarp as Jake makes his way over, pulling it off to reveal the old motorcycles.

Jake's smile slowly falls, before he awkwardly gestures to the bikes, "Scrap metal… you shouldn't have."

A loud cackle bursts from me, as Bella looks offended, "No! We rescued them from the dump." I exclaim, bouncing in place from excitement. It doesn't compare to running at vampire speed, but I love riding motorcycles.

Bella nods, "Yeah, they'd cost more than they're worth to fix… unless one had a mechanic-type friend." She trails off as I shoot my fingers at Jake.

Jake cracks a smile, "Me, being the mechanic friend?" I nod my head enthusiastically as Bella just shrugs. "Since when are you guys into motorcycles?" He questions.

"I've always loved motorcycles. I used to have one back in Phoenix." I say as I lean on the side of Bella's truck.

Jake checks over the bikes, sucking his teeth, "The parts alone will be pricey…"

"I have a college fund I can dig into." Bella cuts him off.

I stare at her, flabbergasted, as does Jake before he snorts, "I'm sure Charlie's gonna _love_ that."

Bella shrugs, "Charlie won't know."

Jake's eyebrows raise but I see the spark of excitement in his eyes, "Wow. Lying to dad, blowing through college money, repairing dangerous machines- that I'm guessing you guys will want to ride?"

Bella's face falls a bit, "I get it if you think this is stupid and reckless."

Jake's eyes brighten even more, "Oh, it's totally stupid and reckless." He leans towards us as a large, mischievous grin stretches across his face, "When do we start?"

I sense the three shifters, I've been trying to avoid, stalk close to the edge of the woods. I ignore them as I see a giant smile painted on Bella's face as we haul the motorcycles out of the truck and wheel them towards the garage.

—

Days continued to pass as Bella and I continued to visit Jake. It's currently midnight as I lay in Carlisle's bed, inhaling his scent. Knowing I still have three more days before I can see him, I decided to come cuddle in his bed. Once the sun rises, I teleport back into my own room. I get dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater, throwing on a white beanie and grey vans to match. As I make my way to the kitchen, I see Bella already awake. "You're up early." I state, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I was waiting on you. I wanted to go to Jake's." She mumbles, dark circles stain under her eyes. While I want to believe she's getting better, I know she's not. And she won't until her mate comes back.

"Oh, we can head out now." I say, transporting my coffee to a travel cup.

We arrive at Jake's, hopping out of the truck and bouncing to the door. Bella rasps on the door and a beat later Jake answers. He sees us and a cheek splitting grin comes over his face. He calls out to Billy to let him know we'll be in the garage.

The three of us make our way over to the motorcycles, Bella taking a seat closer to Jake. I know Jake has a small crush, okay _large_ crush, on Bella, but I'm not worried. He's helping heal her broken soul, but he will never fill Edward's place. The thread between Jake and Bella is white, a color I've never seen before in all my years. When I zone back in, Bella is telling Jake that we might seem like bad influences on him if we don't ever do any homework.

"You guys? Influence me? Please." Jake scoffs.

"We _are_ older than you…" I pipe up, joining the conversation.

Jake looks at me, "Age ain't nothin' but a number." He winks.

Bella snickers, "And we just convinced you to secretly build us two-wheeled death machines."

Jake's face morphs into mock horror, "God, you're right, you girls like Satan-"

"Yo! Jake, you in here?" A male voice cuts him off.

Bella jumps up, grabbing the tarp, ready to throw it over the bikes, _'not like it would do much'_ I think to myself. Jake holds up his hand, "Relax, it's just my boys."

"Oh, _your_ boys? I didn't know you swung that way Jake." I snicker as his face heats up.

Two teenage boys enter the garage, one being Embry, the boy who told me about the legends. Neither seem to take notice of Bella or me.

"Hey, Jake-" Embry pauses, finally noticing us. His eyes sweep over Bella before resting on me. His eyes glaze over slightly as his heart picks up. The other guy pauses mid-step as well, looking from Jake to Bella to me.

The unknown male's eyes settle on my own. His eyes staring at my own unique green-blue ones before continuing over the rest of my form. His eyes run over my wavy white-blonde hair and travel down my body. Not that the adventure is long, I do only stand at a meager 5 foot 2 inches. His body reacts the same as Embry's and hell, even Jake's. I'm made to lure my meals in, the pounding of their hearts makes their blood move quicker.

Jake clears his throat, "Guys, this is Bella..." He gestures towards her, "And this is Luna." He motions towards me. "Bella, Luna, that's Embry and Quil." This causes the guys to snap out of their gawking.

I bob my head slightly, "Yeah, I've met Embry before."

Embry snaps his fingers, "That's right, on the beach!"

Quil smirks and looks at Embry and Jake, "So you really _did_ meet a gorgeous girl on the beach… and the bike building story is true as well."

Bella chuckles softly, an awkward smile settling on her face, "Taught him everything he knows."

Quil's eyes flick between Bella and Jake, "What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

Bella looks uncomfortable before stating with brutal honestly, "Oh, we're just friends."

Embry snickers, "Oooh, burn! What about you, Luna? Are you Jake's girlfriend then?"

I snort, "Maybe in his dreams."

Jake's eyes grow wide, his cheeks flushing, "I said they're girls _and_ friends!"

Quil's eyebrows furrow, a playful glint shining in his eyes, "Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?"

Embry hums, "Nope."

Being the good friend I am, I jump to Jake's rescue, "So, I guess you guys have girlfriends?"

Jake's booming laugh echoes through the garage, "Right. Quil took his cousin to prom."

Quil laughs mockingly, "Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny Black? I'll give you funny." Before running towards Jake but Jake dodges and they continue they're playful scuffle.

Embry walks over to me, "I got five bucks on Quil."

I snicker, "You're on." Jake ends up winning, causing Embry to groan. I hold my hand out, "Okay, pay up."

He looks at me, a mischievous look in his eyes, "How about I take you out to eat instead?" He asks hopefully.

I pause, giving Bella a chance to jump in, "She'd love to!" I shoot daggers at her. "She needs to get out more…" She leans over to Embry, whispering the last part, "She's getting over an ex-boyfriend."

I try to ignore her, knowing I shouldn't be able to hear her whisper. I'd look suspicious if I don't go and that would cause Bella to investigate things that she doesn't need to know about. I sigh, "Fine. But just as friends."

Embry's face lights up, "Perfect! Let's go!"

My eyes grow wide, no doubt a look of horror is on my face, "Right now?!"

Embry nods enthusiastically, "No time like the present!" he grabs my hand and starts tugging me towards the exit.

"Have fun!" Bella calls out.

Embry leads me to a small mum and pop diner, "I know it looks small but the food here is great." He tells me.

We walk inside, causing the only three other people inside to pause and stare at us. I tense noticing none other than Paul seated at a booth. Embry doesn't seem to notice the tense air and leads me over to another booth, luckily one away from Paul. A girl no older than 19 comes over with a notepad, "I'm Leah, can I get you guys some drinks?" Leah asks tonelessly. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here, and not in the sense that she's rather not be working, but that she's rather be curled up in her bed crying.

"I'll have a coffee." I say, glancing at Embry.

"Just water." Embry answers. Leah sighs before walking away.

My eyebrows furrow as I reach out to feel her emotions, almost gasping from the tsunami of depressing feelings. The prominent is heartache and anger. A lethal combination for someone so young. Embry just shakes his head and turns to me, but I speak up before he can, "What's up with her?"

Embry sucks his teeth, "She's going through a break up. It was… talk of the rez, that's for sure." I raise my eyebrows, silently urging him to continue, "She was engaged to this guy, Sam, but he suddenly changed and broke off their engagement. Then he starts dating her cousin, Emily. It was brutal." He explains quietly. I hear a loud 'THUMP' as someone, _Paul_ , slams his cup onto his table.

I nod my head in understanding, "Was he cheating on Leah?" I ask, knowing personally how that feels.

Embry shakes his head, "Not that anyone is aware of. He claims he wasn't, but it was so sudden!" I connect the dots and conclude that Sam must have imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily. It's a brutal situation but one that wouldn't have been able to be avoided.

Paul is suddenly standing next to our table, I can see his body shaking slightly, putting me on edge. "Luna." He acknowledges in a deep tone.

I nod at him, "Paul, can we help you?" I ask innocently.

Paul gives me a look saying I know exactly what _they_ want before saying, "No. Just haven't seen you since the forest thing."

"Well, nice to see you to see you too, Paul. But right now, I'm enjoying a meal with my friend, Embry." I say, gesturing to Embry with an innocent smile on my face. Paul just grunts before moving towards the exit and leaving.

Embry glances between the door and me, "What was that about?"

"Oh, just some unresolved issues." I mutter, waving it off.

Embry looks uncomfortable before blurting out, "Is he the ex-boyfriend Bella mentioned?"

I choke, "God, no!"

Embry visibly relaxes, "That's good, I wouldn't get involved with those guys. He's part of Sam's cult."

I almost snort, knowing that it wasn't anything near a cult, but manage to hold back. Leah comes over with our drinks before asking for our food order. I order simple French fries while Embry orders more than any normal human should eat. After taking our order, she walks away.

"So, what happened with your ex?" Embry breaks the ice with the one question I was hoping to avoid.

I sigh, "Honestly, he had to move. It's temporary though and we never technically broke up. But that's a secret from Bella. I felt bad when Edward broke up with her, so I never told her about my boyfriend and I trying out long distance."

Embry's face falls slightly at the mention of me not being single, "You're a good friend then. How is the long distance?"

"It's hard sometimes. I miss actually being able to see him all of the time but it's nice hearing his voice over calls." I say with a sappy smile on my face.

Eventually, Embry and I finish eating and head back to Jake's house. When we arrive, Quil had already gone home, leaving Bella and Jake to awkwardly move around one another. "Hey, Bells. Ready to head home?" I ask stepping into the garage.

Bella's head snaps up, her tense shoulders relaxing at the sight of me, "Yeah. Gotta make dinner for Charlie."

We both head towards the truck, tossing goodbyes at Embry and Jake. Once we're inside the truck, I turn to her, smacking her arm. "What was that for?" She snaps.

"For forcing me on a not-date with Embry!" I laugh.

She just stares at me, "Luna, it's been months and all you've done is try to take care of me and Charlie. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Bella. Really, don't worry about me." I reassure her with a small smile as we drive back to Charlie's.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is definitely rated M! So please keep that in mind as you read. This is only my second attempt at any smut so please be kind in your criticism! Thank you to all who have read this and decided to stick with it! You guys are the ones who keep me motivated!**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

I arrived at the Cullen home, only for strong arms to immediately wrap themselves around me in a bone crushing hug. Before I even had a chance to say anything, Carlisle started peppering kisses all over my face. His kisses moved from my face to my neck, he nipped my weak spot causing me to let out a sharp gasp.

"Carlisle…" I moaned as he shrugged my top over my shoulder and continued his trail of open mouth kisses.

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, grasping my face with both hands, "It's been too long, Love." He muttered before his mouth sealed over mine.

His hands moved down to my bum, lifting me up, and making me hook my legs around his waist. He flashed us up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying me down, and staring at me with lust filled, black eyes. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, my eyes following his every movement. I sat up, grasping the bottom of my own shirt, and pulling it over my head. The electricity pulsing around us was making me delirious. I reached out, grapping his belt loops, and tugging him towards me. The bulge in his pants was in front of my face, showing me just how much he wanted me, a reaction that never failed to turn me on even more. I moved one hand down, ghosting over the bulge, making him release a hiss. "I've missed you…" I whisper as I lean forward, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He shimmies out of them, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. I lick my lips, leaning forward and ghosting my lips over his cloth covered erection. The snarl and grip on my hair tells me everything I need to know, he doesn't want to be teased today.

Not wanting to waste any time myself, I rip his underwear off. His erection springs free, gaining all my focus. I reach forward, grasping him in my hand, and leaning over to place a kiss on the tip. "Luna." He growls in warning. I pay him no heed, opening my mouth and sliding him in. The grip on my hair tightens, as a low growl rumbles from his chest. I bob up and down, twisting my hand at the base, flicking my tongue when I reach the tip. Before I know it, Carlisle rips me off and shoves me back on the bed, my pants and underwear torn off. I gaze up at him through hazy eyes.

He cages me in, planting a hard kiss on my lips. When we pull away, his hand travels down to my opening, rubbing my sensitive nub. I gasp, thrusting my hips up, wanting more. Luckily, he seems to be forgiving and doesn't want any more time wasted so he lines himself up, before thrusting into my core. "Carlisle! YES!" I growl, throwing my head back, eyes squeezed shut.

I feel the rumble from his own growl vibrate my body, "Luna!" I blink open my eyes, seeing him gazing at me as he continues to slowly but powerfully thrust into me. He speeds up his thrusts, causing my mouth to fall open in a silent scream. Low moans and groans envelop the room from the both of us.

"I love you." I mumble out as he slams into me, his thrusts becoming erratic and uncontrolled. We're both so close, nearly at the peak.

Carlisle's head falls forward, his dark eyes staring into my own bright ones, "I love you more." He groans, reaching down to rub circles on my nub.

"Fuck!" I gasp, head falling back as I reach my climax. My mouth falls open, "Carlisle!" I shout.

He thrusts one last time, grunting, "Luna!"

—

I'm lying on Carlisle's chest as he plays with my hair, watching the sun come up. We spent all night making passionate love, whispering and shouting our love for one another. I sigh, closing my eyes. Carlisle leans down, whispering in my ear, "Love, lets shower and then you can sleep." I just groan in response, keeping my eyes closed as he carries me to the bathroom.

He sets the water temperature, having us both step inside once he deems it 'perfect'. I sigh blissfully as the hot water cascades down my body. I feel Carlisle's hands through my hair, lathering it with shampoo as he goes. His hands come up, scratching and rubbing my scalp, making me moan, "Carlisle, you are literally the best."

I feel his body react to my words, his erection pressing into my lower back due to our height difference. He helps rinse the shampoo out, "I believe the best one here is you, Love." He whispers, planting kisses down my neck, landing on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. He scrapes his teeth against my skin, making me tilt my head to the side to give him better access. A moan tumbles from my lips as one of his hands glides down my front, reaching my opening. He picks me up, my legs wrapping around him instantly. He presses my back against the cool shower glass as his mouth meets my own in a hungry, passionate kiss. He presses into me, slowly, but oh so deliciously. He pulls back from my mouth, trailing kisses down and all over my neck and chest. My eyes fall shut as pleasure carries me away.

It's hours later when I get a text from Bella asking where I was. I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen as Carlisle whipped me up an omelet, but I very well couldn't tell Bella that. So, I lied, saying I went for a long hike in the forest and would be back tonight. She, of course, freaked out, but I assured her I had all the necessities for survival. She let it go after an hour, begging me to come home soon, before it got too dark. I agreed, albeit unwillingly, but Carlisle needed to head back soon anyway. "What's with the frown?" He asks as he sets my plate in front of me.

I sigh, cutting off a piece of my broccoli and cheese omelet, "Bella. She noticed I was gone. Since she's finally coming back to the world of the living, she notices when I'm gone now." I say before shoving the piece in my mouth.

Carlisle comes to stand behind me, running his hands through my wavy hair, "It'll get better soon, Love. Before you know it, we'll be back here. Didn't you say they couldn't stay away from each other without hurting one another?"

"Yes. But Edward, being the moron he is, doesn't realize they're life-mates! He only sees her as his blood singer and someone he's fallen in love with." I groan in frustration.

"Cheer up, it _will_ get better. I'm glad someone is still here for Bella." He mumbles as he plants a kiss on the top of my head.

—

A loud, shrill, scream has me jumping awake. I hear Charlie rushing to Bella's room, whispering "You're alright Bells. You're okay." I blink through the darkness of my room, my eyes adjusting as I get up and make my way to Bella's room. I make my way through the door when Charlie's fingers graze the dreamcatcher hanging off Bella's headboard. "This thing's not working very well." He mutters.

Bella glances at the dreamcatcher then at Charlie, "It's not… _as_ bad as it was." She mumbles.

Charlie scoffs, "Yeah right. I know what it's like, you know. When your mom left me. I had a hell of a time. I imagined doing all sorts of crazy things, just to stop the pain." Bella avoids looking at Charlie as I avert my own eyes. "But hanging out with Jacob and Luna seems to help get your mind off… things." Charlie says delicately.

Bella nods her head slightly, "Jake's been keeping me afloat. And Luna is like the sister I never had."

A grin spreads across my face, "Awe! I love you too, Bells!" I flounce into the room, startling the father-daughter pair. I plop on her bed.

Charlie looks at us, "That's good. Jacob's a good guy. And Luna seems to always know what to do to help out."

"Thanks, Charlie." I mutter, glancing at Bella to see the dark circles under her eyes, "I'll stay here the rest of the night." Charlie nods before leaving Bella and me alone. "It's okay to cry, Bells." I mumbles as I sink down next to her.

A quiet sniffle is my only response as she lays her head on my shoulder. A full-blown sob breaks the silence, "It just _hurts_ so much." She cries.

I look at her, my own expression falling, "I know." I say as I pat her head. I send waves of positive emotions towards her, enough to calm her raging storm and help her doze off. When I see Edward, I'm going to break his fucking neck.

The next day, Bella and I picked up Jake from his house and headed to the dump to look for some parts for the motorcycles. I sit between the two of them as we drive past some La Push cliffs.

"We got lucky at the dump. You know how a new crankshaft goes for?" Jake asks as he looks over the grease-blackened crankshaft in his hands.

Bella snorts, "Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com."

Jake's eyebrows furrow, "I'm pretty sure that's a porn site- "

"Of course, you'd know, Jake." I snort, cutting him off and making his whole body flush a bright red.

"That's not what I meant! _Anyway_ , these bikes are gonna be rolling soon. Where should we ride first?" Jake asks, clearly desperate to change the subject.

Bella hums, "Someplace sunny."

"Like there's any place sunny around here." Jake huffs.

"I know a place above the cloud line-" Bella cuts off, her hands gripping the wheel tighter.

I jump in, knowing she must be thinking about the meadow she went to with Edward, "It's too hard to get to. Plus, we'd never be able to ride there." Bella shoots me a grateful look.

Jake just bobs his head, "So, we'll just find our own sunny spot, right?"

Bella and I glance out the window to see the shifter goofing off on a rocky ledge of the cliffs. My enhanced eyes widen as I take in the newest shifter, Embry. All four are shirtless despite the cloudy overcast and all are sporting jean cut-off shorts. "Isn't that Sam Uley?" Bella asks unsure.

"And his cult." Jake sneers.

Bella slams on the brakes, Jakes arm coming out to stop me from flying forward as we see two of the guys throw a struggling Jared off the cliffs and into the water. I shoot Jake a grateful look, while I wouldn't have been injured, it would have been hard to explain the lack of injuries. Bella jumps out of the truck, Jake and I following suit. "Oh my god! Stop them!" She yells as she turns to Jake with frantic eyes. She turns back around to run towards the shifters, but Jake catches her arm, holding her back.

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving." Jake explains, still holding onto her arm.

Bella turns to look at him, horrified, "What? On purpose?!"

Jake laughs, "Scary as hell, but a total rush." I notice Paul being the next to fling himself off the cliffs edge. "Most of us jump from lower down."

Bella's eyes light up, "Think I could?"

I cough, "You mean, think _we_ could. And I say HELL yes!"

Jake shifts, looking between the two of us, clearly thinking we've lost our marbles, "Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?"

Bella looks affronted, "You said it was a rush."

"Yeah! And I love living on the edge." I sigh as I glance at the cliffs.

Jake looks unsure, "Maybe on a warmer day… and not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jake ends bitterly. My eyebrows shoot up.

Bella catches my eyes before looking at Jake, "You don't like them."

"They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass, even calling themselves "protectors"." Jake sneers. But he doesn't know how right they are, how they had no control over what's happening to them.

Bella looks interested, "What are they protecting?" I _almost_ snort.

Jake looks out towards the ocean, "The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him."

Bella squints at Embry before her eyes widen in shock, "That's Embry?! I didn't even recognize him! What happened to him?"

"He missed some school, then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends and now Sam owns them." Jake explains before licking his lips, unease settling over his face, "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; it's kinda freaking me out." I glance at him in pity. I had noticed the changes in Jake, the same changes all shifters go through. I knew he would be shifting soon and I knew that everyone on this rez seemed to think the people laying their lives down for them were a bunch of crazy drug dealers.

"Maybe you should avoid them." Bella says, glancing at Jake.

Jake sighs, "I try but…"

Bella steps forward, embracing him in an uncharacteristic hug, "Hey. If it gets worse, we'll go to my dad. Or we can send Luna after them! I've seen her kick some ass; I think she could take them. And if it gets bad enough you can always come stay with us." She tries to comfort him.

Jake glances at me, clearly unsure about my fighting abilities, but I just flash a grin and throw up a peace sign. "I'm a great fighter. I could even kill you with my bare hands."

Bella steps out of the awkwardly long hug, Jake looks at her, "Thanks. If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." He chuckles. Bella playfully punches his arm, but I can see how uncomfortable she is.

I can feel eyes burning a hole through the side of my head, so I look at the top of the cliff, where Sam is standing. Our eyes meet, anger and confusion burning in his dark brown eyes. He turns away when I refuse to back down, diving off the cliff and into the water below.

"Let's head back." I suggest, climbing back into the truck.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

Bella and I make our way through the cafeteria line, _finally_ reaching the register. As we're heading to our usual table for two, Bella looks over at the table Jess, Mike, Angela, and Eric are seated at. Her eyes harden in determination, before she takes a deep breath and walks towards their table instead. I follow behind her, both of us setting our trays on the table, causing 4 pairs of eyes to look our way. Nobody says anything as we take a seat, which I'm not sure is a good or a bad thing.

"I'll kill Tyler if he gave me his flu." Jess mutters as she sniffles, stabbing her salad aggressively.

Angela eyes Jess before focusing on her own food, "It's going around. My sister was so sick she couldn't come on our hike this weekend…" She glances around nervously before licking her lips and dropping her voice to a whisper, "So she didn't see _it_."

"Ang, maybe you should keep that to yourself." Eric mumbles softly.

Angela looks at Eric sharply, "We saw something, Eric."

Eric holds his hands up, "I believe you."

Jess rolls her eyes, "No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky."

Eric's face lights up, "Is that an option?"

Angela doesn't acknowledge Eric, instead her eyes glaze over like she's remembering something, "It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was taller than a person. A bear maybe."

"Or big foot." Jess snorts.

"Or an alien. Lucky you didn't get probed." Mike says with a goofy grin on his face.

Angela glances down, "We saw it." She murmured.

Bella looks around the table, noticing that nobody is taking Angela seriously, "You're not the only one." Everyone looks up shocked.

"Yeah, Charlie's been getting reports at the station. Apparently, a couple of hikers went missing." I explain, sending Angela an encouraging smile.

Bella nods, "People are scared."

Mike looks unsure, "I _did_ hear some guy talking about it at the store." He concedes.

Eric throws an arm around Angela's shoulders, "Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend."

I snort, "It's not like you believed her either." Eric looks appalled as the bell signaling lunch rings.

During the last few classes my thoughts strayed to the missing hikers. I know what Angela saw must have been one of the shifters, but it doesn't explain why or how people are going missing.

—

Bella, Jake, and I finally have our motorcycles finished. I straddle my own as I glance over to see Bella's face. Her fear is evident but she's trying to mask it. She's straddling her own bike as Jake helps her, "You look scared." He states as his eyebrows raise slightly.

"I'm not." Bella scoffs, lying through her teeth.

Jake grasps the bike to help keep support, as he makes sure Bella's facing down the dirt road. He licks his lips, glancing between Bella and I, "Brake?" Bella taps it with her fingers.

"I know how to ride a motorcycle, Jake. I used to own one back in Phoenix. But thanks for making sure." I say as I just keep watching the pair.

He nods at me before focusing on Bella, a soft look in his eyes, one that I know all too well, the look you give a loved one; a look he has no business giving Bella. After he runs through all the instructions, he kick-starts Bella's bike. "Slowly… release the clutch." Bella does as he says and inches forward. Jake cautiously steps back, and she moves forward another inch. Bella is focused on something next to her, but I don't see anything. Her hand slips off the clutch, causing the bike to buck and fall on top of her. Jake quickly lifts the bike off her, eyes frantically scanning over her body for injuries. "You okay? Bruises? Breaks?" He asks panicked.

I know she's fine, other than her heart beating erratically. "I'm going again." Bella states, jutting her chin out in determination.

Jake looks uneasy, "I'm not sure that's a good- "

He's cut off by Bella getting up and hopping on the bike again.

A chuckle leaves me, "Guess we're going again?"

Jake shoots me a look, "Now what are you going to do with the clutch?" He asks Bella.

Bella glances at her hands, "Release it. Slowly." Jake nods and kick-starts her bike again. I start up my own bike, moving along with her. Suddenly, she speeds up. I catch up easily, a hearty laugh carrying through the wind. I notice the curve up ahead and quickly glance at Bella, only to notice her horrified face, "I don't… how do I turn?!" She yells.

"Bank it! Bank…Hit the brake!" Jake screams back, panic clear in his voice. I can hear Jake trying to catch up, but Bella reaches the turn before he can get near us. She doesn't bank like I do and instead flies into the trees. I come to a skidding halt, jumping off and running over to her. I can smell the blood before I see it, I look down to see her dazed expression and see a trail of blood running down her forehead.

"What, are you training for the X-games?" Jake asks sarcastically as he reaches us.

Bella glances around, looking for something, but what I have no idea. "I want to go again." She states.

Jake scoffs, "Forget it. I'm revoking your motorcycle privileges. Man, look at your head."

"She'll be okay, Jake. Bella's a tough cookie." I say optimistically.

He glances at me, "At least you're okay." He sighs, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. My jaw almost drops at how ripped Jake's gotten. I knew shifters go through changes but that is a hell of a change!

Bella winces, "God, I'm so sorry."

Jake looks confused, "You're apologizing for bleeding?"

My eyes narrow when Bella asks, "It doesn't… bother you?"

"Why would it bother him, Bella? It's just blood." I stress, making her remember that Jake is anything but a vampire.

"Yeah, it's just blood. Relax a little." Jake says as he bends over, carefully probing and tending to her head. I see Bella's eyes rake down Jake's body, and honestly, I can't blame her. The girls got zero sexual experiences and her mate ran off.

Jake's eyes catch hers, his lips twitching, "What are you staring at?"

Bella blinks, "Just… you're actually good looking."

Jake's eyes widen in shock before a smile spreads across his face, "Just how hard did you hit your head?" He asks.

I snicker, "She's not wrong though, Jake. You got hot." Both of their heads whip towards me. Both of their expressions painted with shock. "What? It's true." I shrug.

Jake comes out of his shock, "Thanks." He stutters before shaking off his dazed state. He stands up and holds a hand out for Bella.

She grasps his hand and her eyebrows shoot up, "Jake, you're hot."

Jake chuckles awkwardly, "Yeah… Luna just said that… so you're upgrading me from good looking?"

Bella shakes her head, "No, temperature hot." She reaches up, placing a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up."

Jake shrugs, "I feel fine."

I tense up, knowing he's much closer to phasing than I originally thought. He grabs Bella's hand, but she tries to pull away. "What? I can't hold your hand?" He asks offended.

Bella looks uncomfortable, glancing at me before responding, "It just… means something else to you than it does me."

Jake looks angry, "One, that's my problem. But two, we have fun together, you think I'm hot- "

"Good looking. Luna said hot." Bella cuts him off, simultaneously throwing me under the metaphorical bus.

"I know you like me." Jake says cockily.

"Just because we have fun, and someone thinks you're attractive, doesn't meant they want to date, Jake." I snark, getting irritated with him. How does he never notice how uncomfortable he makes Bella when he brings this stuff up?

He glares at me, "Because of Cullen?" Bella winces but Jake continues, "Look, I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time his name comes up. But you need to know I would never, ever do that to you. I promise. I will never hurt you. You can count on me."

Bella shakes her head, sadness clouding her eyes, "I already do. You don't know how much. You're my best friend but I don't think my feelings will ever change."

I walk over to the pair, laying a hand on Jakes arm as he takes a step back from Bella. I take in his features and the heat of his body. If we set him off now he could very well phase. Bella looks concerned, "I'm sorry, I should've said something right from the start."

Jake shakes his head, "No. It's not that. I just feel… weird."

Bella sighs, rolling her eyes, "I told you, you have a fever. Probably that flu everyone has."

Jake's eyebrows furrow, "It doesn't feel like the flu. I don't know what it is."

I jump in, "Well, maybe you should go home for now and rest. See if that helps and Bells and I can head home and start cooking dinner for Charlie." I say, clapping my hands and heading back over to the motorcycle.

—

Days have passed since Jake's supposed 'flu' and he has yet to return any of Bella's calls. Of course, she's freaking out, thinking her rejection is why he's not responding. I know he must have shifted and that's why he's not returning any phone calls. I'm currently lounging on the couch as I hear Bella try to call Jake, again.

"Jacob. Please. Call me." Bella begs into the phone. I see Charlie make his way into the kitchen. I hop up to follow him.

"Harry and I will be back by three- " Charlie cuts off as he sees Bella resting her head on the phone. He sighs before laying a hand on her shoulder, "It's mono, Bells."

Bella whips her head around to stare at Charlie, "He's too sick to even call?!"

Charlie hesitates, "You just gotta wait it out. You know… I don't have to go fishing."

Bella forces a smile onto her face, but her eyes show her depression, "No, go. I'll call Jess or Luna and I can find something to do."

"Good. But you girls stay here or at Jess's. No hikes or anything. We're issuing a warning about those bears." Charlie says sternly.

Bella and I both just nod our heads, going to own rooms after Charlie leaves. I'm texting Carlisle when Bella bursts into my room. I look up at her, "Yes?"

"Let's go for a hike." She says.

I just look at her, knowing she was right there when Charlie asked us _not_ to go. "Are you sure?" I ask.

She hesitates before nodding, "Yeah. I want… I want to find the meadow."

My face softens, "Okay. Let's get dressed and grab a map." I mean, if anything did go wrong, it's not like I can't handle it.

—

Bella and I find ourselves on an unfamiliar trail deep in the woods. I have no idea where this magical meadow her and Edward ventured to is, so I can't even discreetly lead us in that direction. Bella has a map and compass in her hand as she keeps looks around. "Are we even going the right way, Bells?" I groan, "We've gone down like five trails already."

Bella bites her lip, "I'm sorry. One more and if it's not the right one, we can head home."

I sigh, "Okay…"

I trail further behind Bella, sensing something amiss in the forest. Bella suddenly rushes forward but I stay back to keep my eyes out. Sensing something wrong, I tune my hearing in and focus on Bella.

"Laurent?" Bella asks, hopefulness leaking from her voice.

"Bella." Laurent's silky voice purrs.

"Laurent!" Bella cheers.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here." Laurent says.

"I live here. But you- I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend." Bella says, her voice laced with confusion.

"Tanya. I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, 'The Enemy'" Laurent says quietly. I tense, sensing something off about his voice.

"You tried to help us." Bella states.

I hear Laurent's light footsteps move around the clearing, "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Um… something like that." Bella says stiffly, I can feel her fear rising.

Laurent hums, "Do the Cullens visit often?"

It's clear Laurent has yet to sense me, giving me the advantage should I need to fight, I hear Bella's heart pick up before she responds, "Absolutely, all the time. I'll tell them you stopped by. Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

"I don't think so. Tanya's 'vegetarian' family was pleasant enough, but the dietary restrictions were difficult. Living on nothing but animals…" Laurent trails off. I don't blame him, honestly, I indulge in human blood far more often than animal, but I can also be filled of human foods, unlike vampires. "Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to cheat?" Laurent purrs. I hear Bella take a step back as Laurent continues, "But that's not why I left. I came here as a favour to Victoria."

My body poises, ready to strike should he make one wrong move. "You're still friends?" Bella asks timidly.

"More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well… I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you." Laurent drawls lazily.

Bella's voice rises slightly, "That's… too bad."

"She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate." Laurent states.

"Edward will know who did it. He'll come after the both of you." Bella snarks.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected? Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about me killing you." Laurent says as he shifts his weight.

Bella gasps, "No. Laurent…"

Laurent lowers his voice, oozing sincerity, "No, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully- whereas I'll make it quick. And you smell so… mouthwatering."

I flash forward, appearing before Bella and glaring at Laurent. He stumbles back as Bella gasps in shock. "I told you to stay away, old friend." I snarl.

Laurent holds his hands in front of him, "Luna, I didn't know you were here."

I scoff, "You should work on your senses. They're shit. As always."

Laurent looks offended, anger clouding over his features, "I was just doing a favour."

"Your favour _will_ get you killed." I snark.

I hear the shifters running towards us, knowing they must have caught Laurent's scent. I smirk, "I'm not the only monster you need to be afraid of Laurent." I see the decision in his eyes before he tries to rush forward and grab Bella. I throw my hand out, erecting a physical barrier around Bella, who gasps again. "La reverdere." I say as I step back behind the wall.

Laurent glances through the trees behind us, fear taking over his features, "I don't believe it."

A large black wolf emerges, growling dangerously at Laurent. Laurent takes a step back, glancing at me for help but I just smirk. I reach down to grasp Bella's arm, stopping her from moving. Four more wolves slink out of the forest, all growling and ready to pounce. Laurent bolts across the field as the wolves' pounce over us and pursue him. As Laurent reaches the tree line, a silver wolf springs toward him, but he swings and connects, smacking the wolf across the field. I crouch, as another wolf lunges, causing Laurent to swing his leg out, but I'm there to block his kick. His leg connects with a loud 'THUMP'. I smirk as horror flashes across his face, I grasp his leg, using all my strength to swing him up and toss him towards the angry wolf pack. I see Bella run away from the corner of my eye but focus back on the fight at hand.

The wolves lunge at Laurent, one each clamping their jaws on his arms. I step forward, a sneer on my face. The wolves growl lowly at me, unsure, but my only concern is Laurent. "I let you live once already, Laurent."

His burgundy eyes pierce my own odd green-blue ones, "Please. I beg you. I will leave and never return."

I roll my eyes, "You said that last time. I can not forgive you. You move to strike against me. I will not allow such actions to happen again. Victoria will _not_ win. I already told you that the first time. I didn't want to have to be involved but you made your bed, so you will lye in it." I say as I glance at the large black wolf, Sam Uley. I nod my head as he pounces tearing Laurent's head clean off his shoulders. The other wolves step up, also helping tear his body apart. Once done, I shuffle the remaining body parts into a pile before a flame flickers from my finger tip. The wolves all step back, watching me with fascination and caution. I flick Laurent's body on fire before turning towards the wolves. I see the questions in their eyes, but I have someone else I need to explain things to first. I smirk and throw up a peace sign before envisioning my bedroom at Charlie's. I feel the air shift around me as I appear in my bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **Luna's POV:**

I hear Bella burst through the front door as I make my way down the steps.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Charlie asks, worried.

Bella takes a deep breath before her eyes lock on mine, questions swim in her brown eyes, "They're not bears! I saw them, up in the meadow…"

Charlie's face turns pale then red, "Damn it! I told you not to go into the woods!"

Harry Clearwater stares at Bella, "What _did_ you see, Bella?"

"Wolves. They're wolves." Bella states. An almost inaudible sigh leaves Harry's lips and I narrow my eyes at him. He must be part of the council, along with Billy Black and that's how they know about the shifters. Bella continues, "Five of them. The size of-of cars. I swear. They went after… something so I ran."

I send a silent thank you with my eyes to Bella and she gives a miniscule nod, but her eyes say it will be discussed. Charlie grabs the phone, already dialing a number as he glances at Harry, "Harry, can you get some men from the rez?"

Harry's face screams his uneasiness, but Charlie nor Bella seem to notice, "Sure. I'll just…" he trails off as he steps out.

I head upstairs as Charlie and Bella say goodbye. After Charlie's cruiser pulls out of the driveway, Bella bounds up the stairs. Her eyes are frantic as they stare at me, unsure, "What are you?" She whispers.

I pat my bed, silently telling her to take a seat. Bella obliges, making herself comfortable. "What I tell you must never, and I mean never leave here, Bella." She nods giving a silent promise. "I am a hybrid. Half human and half vampire. My Tată found his mate in a human woman, my Mamă. Times were different then, she knew what he was but still decided to pursue the relationship. They were in love. It was a love many young ones dream of, myself included. Something nobody had heard of happened though, my parents managed to conceive me. The pregnancy was quick, much faster than a human's. I can remember everything from when I was in the womb. I grew much faster than a human and eventually hit the age of maturity seven years after my birth. I am told I get my eyes from my Mamă, she was apparently a witch before her turning. For the longest time, my Tată thought I was a syphon. He kept me hidden, away from any wars or bloodshed. While I could drain someone's power temporarily, I was weaker physically. I still can not hold my own in a battle of strength against vampires. I am more of a mimic, able to syphon and gain powers. My ability to use them varies on how often I train with them. I never wanted to deceive you, I just wanted to try to live like a normal teenage girl." I say with a sad smile. Growing up during my birth era, teenage girls were unable to do much.

Bella takes a deep breath, letting everything sink in. She looks over my skin, "How come you don't sparkle in the sunlight? Do you… you know… drink blood?"

"I do not sparkle, but my skin does give off a slight glow. You may have noticed it before. Not many people do and just think it's part of great skin and good looks. I do drink blood, I can live on either human or animal, but I prefer human. I can also eat human food with no issues." I inform her.

Bella's eyes widen, "Did _they_ know?" I know she's referring to the Cullens.

"Only Carlisle knew. I would like it to stay that way but…" I trail off, knowing it's not my right to tell her of the shifters.

"But?" She questions.

"You'll know in due time. However, Laurent said Victoria was on some vengeful bullshit so we'll need to keep our eyes out from now on. Especially since Laurent is dead." I say glancing out the window. I'll also need to update Carlisle on the events from today.

Bella nods before standing up, "I'm going to take a drive. I just need some time…" She trails off before leaving my room.

—

Later that night, Bella stumbles through the front door, soaking wet. I jump up, rushing to get a towel. "Bella, what happened?" I ask as I help her dry her hair.

She whimpers, "Jake…"

I narrow my eyes, I called Carlisle earlier, and after many hours he reassured me that Bella would forgive me in time and reminded me to be weary of the shifters. He also stated to call him immediately regarding any information on Victoria. Charlie walks through the front door next, seeing Bella and I standing there, he pauses.

"I got a call from Billy. Said you and Jacob had a fight. But hey, you guys will work it out. I'm sure of it." Charlie says optimistically.

Bella's eyes gather with unshed tears, "I'm going to go change…" She murmurs before rushing up the stairs to her room.

Charlie and I glance at each other before we both sigh. I head up towards Bella's room, tapping lightly on the door, "It's me, Bells. Can I come in?" The only response I get is her door opening slightly. When I walk in, Bella is sitting on her bed, her brown eyes dull and hazy. I sigh, sitting down next to her. "What happened?" I ask, laying a hand on one of her own.

"Jake, he-he told me to not come back." She mumbles, glancing at me. "I forgive you, Luna. I can't lose everyone…" She whispers as tears start to gather in her eyes.

I smile at her, "I'm not going anywhere, Bells."

—

That night I was laying in bed when I hear Bella gasp in her room. I rush down, human speed in case Charlie were to see me, and push my way through her door. I sit down next to her, pushing happy, relaxing feelings towards her to help her fall asleep. I must have dozed off because Bella jumps up, waking me as she does. "Sorry." She mutters.

I glance over to the window, noticing it's still night, "It's fine-"

I'm cut off by a loud 'SCREECH'. Bella and I look at each other, both getting up as I hear someone moving around outside. The movements are too loud and heavy to be Victoria, I sniff the air, smelling Jake mixed with the scent of a shifter. I smirk as Bella tosses me a wooden bat, for some reason she has one in her room, and I take a stance in front of the window. This can be my payback for him ignoring Bella.

Bella throws open her window as Jake steps through, but before he notices, I swing the bat, making a loud 'CRACK' sound out as the bat contacts his chest. The hit would have taken out a normal human, but Jake's shifter body takes the hit without any severe damage, unfortunately.

"Ouch! Luna! What the hell!" Jake exclaims, looking at the now splintered wooden bat.

Bella glares at him as he settles into the room, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

He doesn't seem deterred by her glare and just glances around her room, "I pictured your room more… cluttered."

Bella crosses her arms as I glare at him before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you…" He trails off, glancing at me, his eyes guarded and untrustworthy, "Alone."

"Why? To kick me in the gut again? It was bad before, but you made it so much worse." Bella snarks.

Jake sighs, running a hand over his face, "I know. And I want to explain, but I can't."

Bella gestures towards the window, "Then leave." Jake just stares at her, making her deepen her glare, "You're done with me, remember?"

Jake sighs, "Bella, I literally can't explain."

I glance between them, "He's telling the truth, Bella."

Bella and Jake both whip their heads towards me in shock before Jake turns his attention back to Bella, "I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now. I need you to understand… even if you don't want to see me when you find out…"

Bella's eyebrows furrow, "Find what out, Jake?"

Jake opens his mouth to talk but instead a pained expression crosses over his face, "You alright?" I ask.

"I can't do it." Jake grunts.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. We can… we can all leave. Leave home, leave Sam…" Bella suggests.

Jake's expression drops, "It's not something I can run away from. I would run with you though." He glances at me, "Maybe not her though." Bella looks offended on my behalf before Jake starts talking again, "Wait. Wait. I already told you. You know this… you can guess!"

Bella's eyes narrow, "I don't want to play games with you."

I finally understand what Jake is trying to hint at, "Bells, remember the story he told you…?" I trial off.

"About… the Cold Ones?" She asks, looking at Jake, "You said it was a stupid tribal myth."

Jake raises his eyebrows, "Was it? Are the Cold Ones a myth? What else did I say?"

Bella's expression pinches in thought, "That the tribe made a treaty with them? They can't come on your land and… I don't know, I don't remember…"

"Try." Jake encourages.

Bella sighs, "You have to give me more. Tell me where to look. Is there something I should see?"  
Jake shakes his head, "No. That's too dangerous."

"We'll be fine." I assure him.

Jake chews his cheek, "Where was the last place you saw me the way I used to be?"

"The motorcycles. That clearing in the woods." Bella says slowly, Jake nods his head and turns towards the window. Bella catches his arm, "Don't go. There are dangerous things out there; more than you know."

Jake sends her a wry smile as I snort. He glances at me, eyes narrowing, "Oh. I know." He states before pulling her into a hug. They stand there awkwardly before pulling away. Jake leaves through the door this time as Bella starts pulling on jeans and a hoodie.

Bella looks at me, and then at my outfit, "Are you coming?"

I sigh in mock annoyance, "I guess. Let me go change."

—

The sky outside is still dark, with few stars peeking through the clouds. Bella and I are sat in her truck, heading to the clearing. When we arrive, we both climb out and survey the clearing. I hear five sets of footsteps approaching and turn my attention towards the sound.

Jake steps out, startling Bella. His eyes glance over me before settling on Bella. Suddenly, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry step into the clearing. They all freeze as they take notice of Bella and me. All their faces turn furious as Paul spins to face Jake, "What the hell have you done?!" He shouts.

Jake's own expression darkens, "I didn't tell her. You'd know if I did."

"Well, she's here, isn't she?" Paul sneers, not including me.

"Bella, Luna, there's nothing to see here. You should go home." Sam says calmly, but I can feel the raging storm of emotions oozing from him.

Bella squares her shoulders, "Not until I know what you did to Jake."

Paul spins around, chest heaving with anger, "What _we_ did?!"

Jake and I both shift to stand in front of Bella, "All of you, calm down." Sam says.

Jake scoffs, "Sam, she knows things about the bloodsuckers. She's been on the inside. She can help."

"Like a leech lover is gonna help us." Paul sneers.

Jake takes a step forward, "Watch what you call her."

Embry tries to intervene, "Get a grip, guys…"

Paul and Jake have small tremors moving through their bodies, causing me to push Bella back more, "It's alright, Jake, we'll go." Bella says.

Jake nor Paul take notice of what Bella said, instead they keep glaring at each other, "All you care about is her!" Paul shouts.

Sam steps forward slightly, "Paul, back off." He commands.

Paul doesn't take notice, instead pointing his finger at Jake, "And she doesn't give a crap about you."

Jake growls, pushing Paul backwards, causing him to fly through the air.

"Jacob." Sam warns.

Paul rises, vibrating and growling as he glares at Jake.

"Too late…" Jared trails off.

Sam looks at us in panic, "Get back!"

Paul falls forward as his bones crack and pop, making me wince. His clothes rip into shreds as silver-grey wolf stands in his place.

Bella gasps, horrified. She reaches for Jake's arm, urging him to move back. He doesn't listen, instead pulling his arm away, and running at Paul, "Jake, no! Stop!" Bella calls out.

Jake leaps at Paul, the same popping and cracking sound out as a large russet wolf lands on the ground. Jake crashes into Paul, sending them rolling on the ground. Paul bites Jake, but Jake shoves him off, taking his own bite of Paul's throat. They tumble off into the woods as Sam turns to follow them. "Take them to Emily's place. But keep your eyes out." Sam says, glancing at me.

Embry smirks, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag now."

Jared rolls his eyes as we all climb into Bella's truck. Embry driving as I sit in the middle and Bella in the passenger seat. Jared is riding in the bed of the truck. We pull up to a tiny, red, weathered home. Despite the small size, the house gives off a homey, warm feeling. Jared hops out of the back as Embry climbs out of the driver seat. Bella and I don't move. Bella from shock, and me not knowing if I was allowed or trusted enough.

Embry holds his hand out to Jared, "Pay up. She didn't puke." Jared narrows his eyes, but reluctantly hands over a five-dollar bill. "Told you she was tough. She _does_ run with bloodsuckers."

Bella and I make our way out of the truck and over to the pair, "Wait. We should go back, make sure Jake's okay." Bella says, glancing back, worried.

Jared chuckles, "I hope Paul gets some teeth into him. Serves him right."

Embry shakes his head, scoffing, "No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says Paul doesn't touch him."

Jared smirks, "Easy money. Paul's been at it longer."

I scoff, "I'll put my money on Jake." They both look at me, shock plastered on their faces. Bella looks appalled that we could even be betting on Jake and Paul.

Jared narrows his eyes, determination swimming in his brown eyes, "You're on."

I shrug as I keep following them towards the house, pausing my steps when I realize Bella isn't following. Embry and Jared stop as well, turning around to look at Bella, "Come on in. We won't bite." Embry jokes.

"Speak for yourself." Jared scoffs playfully.

Bella and I move towards them as Embry turns to us, "Oh, hey, about Emily- Sam's fiancé- just try not to stare. It bugs Sam."

I make eye contact with Bella, both of us looking confused. What is she super ugly or something? "Why would we stare?" Bella asks for us.

Embry nor Jared answer as they just push through the front door without knocking. Bella and I both hesitantly step into the house, the scent of baked goods wafts through the air. I glance around before noticing a young woman standing in front of the kitchen counter, handling some muffins. That must be Emily.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask…" Emily says teasingly before turning around to look at us. Three red scars run from her hairline to her chin on the right side of her face. They pull down on her eye and her mouth, marring the naturally smooth skin. "Who's this?" She asks, glancing at all four of us.

Jared and Embry are too focused on trying to get muffins to answer right away, "Bella Swan and Luna. Who else?" Jared says before shoving a muffin in his mouth.

Emily's mouth pops open, glancing between us, "So you are the vampire girls."

Bella looks flustered, "And you're a… you're all…"

I shake my head at Bella, "Not all of them, Emily is human." I whisper, leaning towards her.

Jared and Embry stop inhaling the muffins, narrowing their eyes at me, "How'd you know that?"

I shrug, deciding to go with the lie I use most of the time, "I'm a witch." Bella doesn't seem to show any outward reaction to me lying so I know she won't blow my cover.

Bella and I both take a seat at the dining room table, Bella keeping her eyes on the door for Jake.

"Leave it to Jake to get around Sam's gag order." Emily chuckles.

Bella shakes her head, wanting to defend Jake, "He didn't say anything… or couldn't…"

Embry and Jared take a seat as well, "Oh. That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not." Embry explains.

"How about you shut up now, Embry." Jared hisses.

Embry just shrugs, "You know Jake is going to fill them in."

Jared's face scrunches up, "Yeah, I know every stupid thought he has." He turns to us, "Want to know what he thinks of you?"

I snort, "I don't think anyone wants to know what you boys have in your spank bank."

Embry, Jared, and Bella blanche at my openness, while Emily lets out a loud booming laugh.

"Jesus Christ!" Embry chokes.

Jared glances at Embry and smirks before looking at me, "Wanna know what Embry thinks about you?" Embry's face turns an unnatural shade of red before he punches Jared in the arm.

"Not cool, dude!" Embry hisses.

Emily scoffs, "Like you need special powers to know any of your thoughts."

Embry tries to fight his blush, "It's another wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else."

Jared leans towards us, eyes sparkling, "Freaking out yet?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm a witch."

Bella keeps her eyes on Jared's, "You're not the first mind reader I've met."

"Jake's right. You are good with weird." Embry grins before turning his gaze on me, "What _does_ being a witch entail?" He asks with innocent curiosity. I feel three pairs of eyes burning into me, forcing me to answer.


End file.
